A Turtles Life for Me
by Miko in training
Summary: April and the Turtles meet a new girl under some odd conditions. With her being hunted down after an accident, its up to the turtles to protect her. Or does she really need protection from herself? [April/Donnie] possibly [Karai/Leo]
1. Who's She?

**Kind of just came to me while at work and I couldn't help but write it down. This is the most recent TMNT so no one gets confused. I do not own anyone except the new characters who you will be introduced to. I hope you enjoy this…**

**Mikey: Come on! Start it already! What's taking you so long?!**

**Donny: Mikey would you leave the girl alone. She has to do the intro first.**

**Mikey: But I want to read how cool I am!**

**Leo: Mikey, go sit down. Or do you want Splinter to come in and give us another kata? **

**Mikey: noooooooo. *goes and sits in a corner***

**Miko: uh… thanks anyways. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 1: Who's She?**

A bright sunny day a family was crossing over the Brooklyn bridge to New York. It was a family of three and it was for a nice spring vacation. The girl in the back seat was about fifteen years old and was currently reading a book on New York's History from the time it was full of rolling hills to the mass of buildings and foundations it is today. The front seat was a woman no older than forty and her husband driving was only a few years older than her. They awed as the girls father called back to her.

"May, look you can see the city now."

The girl, May, looked up from her book and took a good look at the magnificent city. "I can't believe we get to be here for a whole week. We get to see central park, Empire State Building,…" her father cut her off.

"Our rooms and hotel. We have to settle in first, Mayflower." He continued to the tunnel and because it was before lunch they weren't held up by much traffic.

May went back to her book once in the tunnel and noticed a section on the railways. "Did you know that a section of the subway was closed off due to new buildings going up and funding problems in those areas?"

"You're not thinking of looking for those areas are you? They're probably condemned." Her mother said looking back at her. "Besides I bet they filled them in ages ago." May only huffed and went back to her book. Her mother gave her a small sad look before going back to the map in her hands.

They had been on the road for a while, coming from Nebraska, Mullen, and seemed be reaching the annoyed peak in the trip. Too many hours in a car can do that to a person.

~Line Break~

The Family of three had left the hotel and gone to the museum. It had lasted until closing, they then proceeded to head to a restaurant. It was a long day for the family and it was tiring for all of them. So it was no wonder that they were yawning on the way back to the hotel.

Now only a few blocks away from their hotel did May speak up. "Are you sure you're alright to drive mom? You were up before me or dad this morning."

May's mother was the one driving the car back but seemed to be more fatigued than her husband or daughter. "I'm fine. The hotel is just around th…" She never finished her sentence. A truck barreled into the small sedan on the driver side. The car slammed into a light pole before stopping a few feet from where it started.

May was the first one to come to her senses. She looked at her mother but couldn't move seeing as the seatbelt was dug into her shoulder. She wiggled trying to loosen it before finally sucking in her small slim gut and hitting the buckle to release her. She moved to check her mother to see if she could find a pulse to no avail. Of course by now her heart was racing so much she could be wrong. She didn't bother to check her father; as she looked over at the truck that had hit them. The driver didn't move and seemed to be rather hairy. Of course it could have just been a fuzzy winter hat. Seeing that they didn't move either she grabbed her small turtle shape bag, put her wallet in her bra too keep it safe and kicked the busted door open with her foot. It had taken a few kicks but it finally gave way.

She stumbled from the car and made her way to the sidewalk closest to the building. Looking around she saw the street deserted and tried to look for a police officer that could be close by. She hobbled down the street back the way she came looking for anyone that could help her.

It took her longer than she liked to get down the block and turn the corner, but she wasn't going to stop. Her head was bleeding and it was pounding, her vision came in and out but that wasn't going to stop her. She needed to help her parents before it was too late.

Coming to an alley she figured it would be a short cut. Sadly it was not what she was hoping for. Stumbling over herself she made it half way down the alley before voices filled the air.

"Look what we got here boys. A little girl who's wondered too far from home." A young man wearing a black shirt, leather jacket and black jeans said. His shoes were the only things that were really noticeable in any light. They were white with neon green on them and matching laces.

"I think this one will be an easy one. Look how banged up she is already. She won't be running any where soon." Another said. This one wore a baseball cap that said Yankees on it. A black shirt with the sleeves ripped off, blue pants, and blue and white sneakers finished his look.

The first boy ripped the back pack off her back while the other one held her from behind. She struggled in his grip for a few moments before he held her tighter against him. "The less you struggle the better off you'll be babe." He whispered in her ear before licking her neck.

She stilled as terror started to seep into her blood. They couldn't mean to do what she thought. But from his ministrations and the fell of his body behind her, she knew that it was only a matter of time. Time that she didn't have. She needed to help her parents, and the person that hit them.

"Yo, Dude! Come check this out!" the first boy called to the second. He threw that empty back pack towards her to get the boys attention.

After a nip on her ear and a spank to her ass he whispered something in her ear before walking back to his friend.

The blood was pumping in her veins and her vision was getting worse but she was able to grab her back pack and head down the alley quietly. She didn't get far before she heard the boys start trying to talk to her. Apparently they hadn't looked back yet but that would only take seconds to do. She needed to hide! She didn't have the strength to run or climb but if she went down…

Looking around as best she could she noticed a construction site. They had removed the man hole cover to work in the sewer. While it wasn't the best thing in the world to go into a sewer it was her safest option at the moment.

She hobbled to the man hole while slinging her back pack on her back and proceeded to climb down. It didn't take long till she heard the boys voices running around above her. She was only thankful when they disappeared and she was left in silence. She hopped to the bottom and sat down. She wanted to wait them out a bit more before looking for the police. But she wasn't going to be going anywhere soon. Her vision was going and she couldn't really move her limbs anymore. Just before she passed out she heard a voice in the distance. But she had no idea who it was.

~Scene Change~

Mikey was walking back to the lair with pizza in hand. Donny was still trying to figure out a way to ask April out on a date and Ralph was training with Leo. So he had to go and get the pizza. But what he wasn't expecting, was to trip over something that could possibly change his and his brothers lives forever.

Twisting and landing on his shell, he saved the pizza on reflex. But now, curious, he had to find out what he tripped over. Looking back his eyes grew wide at what he saw. "Master Splinter is not going to be happy with me, but I can't just leave her here."

Placing the pizza on the girls stomach he lifted her up and as gently as possible ran for the lair.

He didn't want to move her around too much in case she was hurt anywhere other than her head. He knew enough from Donnie that bleeding from the head is never a good thing.

Finally reaching the lair he called out, "Donnie help!"

The lab door opened reluctantly before a slightly irritated Donatello came out. "Mikey what could be so desperate that I need to…" he trailed off as he noticed the girl in his brother's arms.

"She's bleeding from her head bro. I just found her in the sewer passed out!" Mikey tried to explain desperately.

"Easy Mikey, bring her into the lab. I'll find out what's wrong."

They quickly headed into the lab and Mikey placed the girl on the Examination chair. Donnie went to work on checking her vitals and locating any other possible injuries that she could have sustained.

"Where did you say you found her again?" Donnie asked while looking over some of the data.

"She was passed out in the sewer and bleeding from her head. I kinda tripped over her but it wasn't her head that I tripped over, I swear!" Mikey tried to explain hurriedly before he got yelled at again.

"I believe you Mikey. Calm down. She has a bruise on her leg as well as the cut to her head and more bruising on her arms and torso." Donnie explained. "What ever happened to her was massive and she's lucky to be live right now. Who knows what could have happened if you hadn't found her."

At this moment Leo and Raph walked in to the lab wondering what happened to the pizza.

"Mikey you better not have eaten the whole pizza!" Raph yelled before noticing the girl in the examination chair. "Who in the shell is she? Can either of you comprehend the meaning of secret?!"

"She's hurt Raph. She's not conscious. Someone needs to take her to a hospital because she's lost too much blood." Donnie was stopped mid rant by the girl on the chair groaning and growing quiet again. They stayed still for a few minutes before April walked in.

"Hey guy's what are you…" she stopped when she noticed the girl on the chair. "Who is she?"

"Mikey found her!" Donnie yelled in a panic before all eyes were on him and he composed himself again. "She was in the sewer when Mikey tripped over her. If we bring her up could you bring her into the hospital?" Donnie asked more calmly.

"What am I supposed to say? Help I found her in the middle of the street and she needs help?" April asked half heartedly.

The four turtles looked at one another before looking back at April. She had a bad feeling about this.

~scene change~

April and Donnie walked a few feet to the edge of the hospital. April had found the girls wallet in her bra knowing the boys were too noble to look anywhere on the girl that they shouldn't. Her name was May Adair, and she was from Mullen, Nebraska. Mikey had taken Leo and Raph to where he found the May so they could discover where she had come from.

"Are you sure you can take her from here?" Donnie asked not quite willing to let April drag the girl the rest of the way.

"I'll be fine Donnie, besides, I know you won't be far." April tried to reassure him.

Hesitantly, Donnie put more of May's weight on April before stepping away and allowing the girls to go forward. He hid a few feet away in the shadows, waiting for April to return. It was going to be a while so he got comfortable. He made sure he could hear everything that was going on while staying out of sight.

"Help! Please someone help her!" April yelled as she neared the doors to the hospital. Two on call medics came to her side and put the girl gently on a stretcher.

"How did she get in this condition?" one medic asked.

"I was walking home and she came stumbling around the corner. She weakly asked for help before passing out. I brought her right here after finding her wallet. Her name is May Adair, she's from Mullen, Nebraska." When April finished both medics looked at each other with sad looks, before they looked back at the poor girl on the stretcher. April could tell something was wrong. "What is it? What's wrong?"

One medic rolled the girl in while the other turned to April. "Why don't you come inside and I will explain what has happened. It seems only fitting that someone should know and be there for the girl now."

None of that sounded good to April, something happened and the medic knew about it. She followed the man inside, giving Donnie's direction a quick look before turning back around and the door's close behind her.

~Scene Change~

Mikey and led Leo and Raph to where he had found May and they discovered there was an open man hole above them. Leo went up first followed by Raph and Mikey. Coming to the alley May had been in earlier they looked around for any clues as to where she could have come from. Mikey found a pile of items that looked somewhat new, while Leo found blood droplets near the entrance of the alley. It continued a ways from the alley and around the corner.

"Dude's I think this is her stuff. Her bag was empty remember?" Mikey said as he picked up some what he could and Raph picked up the rest. Mostly, the electronics that he didn't trust Mikey with.

"Guy's she came from…" he was cut off by two voices. Apparently they couldn't tell that the three teens were actual turtles, just guys in costumes.

"What do you three punks think you're doing with our stuff?" one of the boys from before called. It was the one with the leather jacket.

"Yours?" Mikey asked looking at the rainbow colored headphones in his hands. That seemed highly unlikely to be one of theirs.

"Yeah ours, we got it fair and square freaks." The other one said getting ready to fight which ever one wanted to fight first.

"Look we were only looking for where a girl came from. We found her a little ways away from here." Leo tried to smooth out. He didn't want to fight some punks that wouldn't be worth their time or energy.

"So you found her." The guy with the jacket said with a grin on his face. "Tell me, where did you find her?"

"Why do you want to know?" Raph asked not liking how this guy was talking about May. He had a sick attitude about him and nothing seemed right from the start.

"We didn't get to finish what we started with her." The other guy said without even blinking an eye.

Within seconds Mikey and Raph had the two guys tied and hanging from the fire escape. Both gagged with bits of their own clothing.

"Now stay there and think about your actions, or we might have to come back and beat the ever living snot out of you again." Raph said picking up a good plastic bag on the ground and putting the items in to it.

Leo shook his head and led the way around to where police were cleaning up a car accident. The turtles went by roof top to the accident where they heard two police officers talking.

"So sad how someone could just leave after hitting a car head on. Even the one in the back seat got out."

The other officer answered, "I know whacha mean. Poor girls lucky someone kind found her. Who knows what could have happened."

"Yeah, makes me think about retiring. I can't even think about what would happen to my kids if something happened to me." the first cop answered shaking his head.

The two cops walked back to their cars and drove off seeing as the damage was mostly taken care of.

Mikey looked up at Leo for a moment before speaking. "Why do I have the feeling something about their conversation didn't sound too promising?"

Raph rubbed Mikey's head absentmindedly. "Because it didn't Mikey. I think we just found May's starting point." They looked down at what was left of the crash before heading towards the hospital to see if Donnie and April were still there.

~Scene change~

Thank you for bringing her here. She was in a horrible car accident. Please sit down, I will explain the rest to you slowly." April took a seat and waited for the doctor to continue. "Only moments ago two people came in here after being t-boned by a truck. The woman driving didn't make it and the man in the passenger seat is not likely to make it either. The medics at the scene found their ids, and I am sorry to say that the girl you just brought in is their daughter. The only odd thing that still bothers me is from the report, the crash wasn't an accident. Someone wanted to hurt them. The driver of the truck got out and just left them there. The only reason I am telling you this is because in this type of situation that girl will need a friend, and if someone is after her, the more people around her the better off she will be. These people that may be after her now don't want any witnesses."

April took a moment for all of this to sink in before looking back at the doctor. "If it's alright, I'll be back in a day or so to check on her. My name is April O'Neil."

The doctor smiled at her for a moment. "I'll put it in the records. Thank you."

April nodded and headed out the door. Making her way back across the road and to the alley where she knew Donnie was. She looked around to make sure she was alone. "Donnie?"

There was silence for a moment before four thumps came from behind her. All four brothers came out of the shadows to greet her. One look at their faces and she knew they knew part of the story. "I take it you found the car crash. Before you ask the Doctor told me." she added quickly when Leo looked like he was about to ask her how she knew.

"What else did the doctor say?" Donnie asked seeing the worried look on April's face.

April looked at the hospital for a moment before looking back at the turtles. "The doctor told me that she was in a car accident, but they think someone was really trying to hurt them for reasons still unknown. He was vague on details but he said the crash wasn't an accident. The driver in the truck just got out and left them. And now May has no mother, and probably no father." her voice grew quiet as she finished. Donnie took the opportunity to put his arm around her in comfort.

"Man that stinks. And to think she had to deal with those two jerks right after the crash. It makes me want to go back and beat them up some more." Mikey said punching his hand lightly.

"What jerks?" April asked now lost. What had the boys found out that no one else knew?

"We had gone back to where Mikey found May and discovered that these two punks and grabbed her and emptied her back pack. If she hadn't gone down the man hole… let's not really think about what could have happened. The point is she was in no shape to fight back by any means." Leo explained while shaking any bad thoughts from his mind.

"Well I plan on coming back tomorrow. I'll find out more from her. Until then who is up for pizza?" a round of cheers came from the brothers and they were off to the lair while April went for Pizza. There was one only a block away from the hospital.

~Scene Change~

A man in the hospital stood alone in a hall not too far from where May was resting. She had been given a blood transfusion and stitches for the cut on her head. She slept soundly and was watched over by the staff. She needed all the rest she could get before hearing about her parents.

"Yes, she's here." A pause as murmuring came from the other end of the phone. "No Sir." More murmuring, "As soon as I know sir." The call ended and the man went back to work making his rounds.

One thing was for sure. Things were not looking good for May Adair.

**That is all for this chapter. This is based on the 2012 series so that is all cleared up hope you enjoyed it.**

**Mikey: What? You're just leaving it at that? What about that weird man or May's dad?**

**Donnie: Relax Mikey. She's just ending the chapter, not the story. Everyone will find out more in the next chapter.**

**Raph: Yeah, like wha's up with Don and April. **

**Leo: Leave him alone Raph. Besides, we all know how that's going to end.**

**Mikey: Yeah Donnie's totally gonna…**

**Miko: *covers Mikey's mouth* no spoilers. That's not very fun. See ya next time readers.**


	2. Nothing But Trouble

**Alright. Happy New Year! Well it is right now anyways. So to kick it off I'm going to write another chapter for my TMNT story but first…**

**Mikey: Dudette, just get to the point already.**

**Donnie: Mikey, don't be rude. What has master Splinter told us about manners?**

**Miko: Can I finish?**

**Leo: Go right ahead. Mikey will be quiet now.**

**Raph: Yeah or he's gonna bend in ways he didn' think he could.**

**Miko: ok anyways, first is the disclaimer. I don't own TMNT or any reference of any song or movie mentioned in this story. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Nothing but Trouble**

It had been two days now and April had gone to visit May right after school, before she had to tutor Casey Jones. He was fun to be around and all, but too smug at times. Not to mention it was nice to talk to a girl her age for once.

She made her ways through the doors of the hospital entrance and to the check in desk. "Hi, I'm here to see May Adair." April told the secretary.

The man at the desk looked her up before addressing April. "Yes, it seems some of her family is here today. They wished not to be disturbed. If you have no other business." He left it at that waiting for her to leave without asking.

Surprised April turned and walked back out. May had told her she had no family other than her now deceased mother and her father who no one knew if he was ever going to wake up. So how was it possible some of her family were here? Something wasn't right and she needed to get inside her room.

Thinking quickly she called up Donnie hoping he would help her.

"Hey April. I thought you would be visiting May about now. Not that I'm keeping a schedule of everything you do all day. I mean you have been visiting her the last few days after school." Donnie rambled answering the t-phone.

"Donnie, I need you and the others to meet me at the hospital. Something's not right and I need your help." April explained in as little detail as possible in case someone was watching her.

"We'll be right there April." Donnie said now sounding serious.

She quickly hung up and started looking for May's room window from the outside. She climbed the fire escape to the roof of the building across from the hospital. It was just as tall and took some time to reach the top. Shortly after getting there she was greeted by the turtles who had jumped roof tops to get there.

"So what's the matter April?" Leo asked in complete leader mode.

"When I went to see May I was told that she had family seeing her and that they didn't want to be disturbed."

"But you said May told you she didn' have any other family." Raph pointed out with his arms crossed over his plastron.

"Exactly, so who is up in her room? This is why I need your help. There's no way to get passed the security on the inside, so I was thinking we could get to her window from here."April said turning to locate the window.

Mikey didn't even wait for her to find it. "Third floor, second to the end." He blinked a few times till he noticed everyone was looking at him weird.

"Mikey, how do you know that?" Donnie asked while Leo got a line ready to go across.

"Uhh… lucky guess?" he said sheepishly. No one, believed that for a second. Mikey could feel their stares burning into him. "Ok! I confess! I've been coming to see her at night but she's always a sleep and no one sees me!"

Leo glared at Mikey after Raph smacked him upside the head. "We are going to have a long talk with Master Splinter about this when we get back Mikey."

Mikey lowered his head. "Okay Leo."

Raph and Donnie made it across to the Hospital without a problem. Leo went next followed by a moping Mikey. It didn't take them long to get to May's window and take a quick look inside. What they saw made them go stiff. May was inside fully dressed and with her back pack on. She was talking to a girl they all knew very well, Karai.

~Inside~

"So you're saying that if I help you like my father was supposed to, you will spare his life and send us back home?" May asks skeptically. She couldn't believe this girl would threaten her father's life just to get her to help. She knew what they wanted was illegal and she wasn't going to be a part of some crime gang. Nor could she understand how her father could be as well. "What exactly did you do to my father to make him help you in the first place?" she asked still avoiding answering the girl's request.

"I don't have time to sit here and play twenty questions with you. You are going to help us or you will never see your father ever again. We already signed your release forms, so get down stairs and act like nothing is wrong." Karai ordered while drawing her sword.

May got up slowly, still slightly sore. Piercing green eyes glared at Karai before she said "Rot in hell."

Karai raised her sword to strike but it never hit May. Mikey had jumped through the window and wrapped the chain of him nun chuck around her sword and held it in place. "I won't let you hurt her."

"This is none of your concern turtles." Karai said releasing her sword by kicking Mikey in the gut and sending him against the wall.

May was too shocked by the fact that a human sized walking, talking, fighting turtle just saved her from a sword. "He's real?" she was brought back by the sound of swords clashing. Turning around she saw three more turtles fighting the girl. "I have got to be dreaming." May said more to herself than anyone in the room. She thought it had just been a messed up dream. But they were real.

"Not a dream." Mikey said rubbing his gut as he stood up again. "That wouldn't have hurt if it was a dream." He watched as her jaw dropped looking at him. "Come with us. We can protect you from Karai." He held out his three fingered hand to her.

May couldn't believe what she was seeing. Four fighting turtles wanted to help her. Just like in her dream before. No it wasn't a dream, it was _real_. _They_ were real. Before she knew what she was doing she had placed her hand in his three fingered one and Mikey had lifted her onto his back.

"Hold on tight and don't look down." Mikey made his way to the window followed by Donnie and Raph.

"Come on Leo, time to go." Raph called before hopping out the window.

"Until next time Karai." Leo said kicking her into the wall and hopping out the window after his brothers.

A moment later Karai looked out the window and couldn't find the turtles anywhere. "This is far from over turtles."

~scene Change~

April was meeting with the boys and May in the alley between the Pizza place down the road and an apartment building. It hadn't taken them long to get there and she had only just bought the two pizza's for dinner. She also called up Casey and canceled on him and promised a double study session next week to make up for it. Casey had groaned on the other end of the phone when she had said they were really going to study.

When the boys landed, May had hopped off of Mikey's back before Raph smacked Mikey upside the head again. "Next time don't just do something like that without one of us with you. Karai is tough enough alone."

"I couldn't just sit there and do nothing ya know." Mikey yelled back. It was rare for the youngest of the four to yell back at the others when it was something important.

"Mikey, Raph is right. What if there had been those robotic Foot Ninja with her. We could only see May and Karai talking through the window. You could have walked right into a trap." Donnie tried to explain.

Mikey huffed before sitting on a trash can and pouting.

"Sorry about the surprise attack." Leo said turning to May, who was trying to cover her giggling. "Seeing us must be quite the shock."

May composed herself long enough to smile at them. "Yes and no."

April took that moment to come around the corner with the two pizza's and smile at Donnie's offer to carry them. "Well from the lack of screaming I see she didn't try to run away from you guys." April said walking over to May.

"Hey April, so these are your friends. So who was the one that really found me?" May asked looking at the turtles.

"Mikey found you. Well he tripped over you really." Leo said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Not to mention me and Mikey kicked the snot out of those jerks in the alley you were in and got all your stuff back." Raph added while grabbing Mikey's wrist when it went for the pizza.

"Thank you very much for all of your help." May said sincerely before she remembered what Karai had told her. "Is there somewhere we can talk quietly?" She asked looking at them concerned.

"Sure, follow us." Leo lifted the man-hole cover and hopped down. Mikey followed, then came May, April, Donnie and Raph covered the man-hole after him. Once everyone was together Leo led the way to the lair.

"So you all live down here?" May asked looking around at the sewer.

"Mostly. We often spent our time wandering the sewer looking for food. You would be amazed at what some humans throw away." Donnie said getting a bit excited. The others gave him a look that made him cough and calm down. "Yes well, as I was saying, we live right off of the sewer."

"For example." Leo said as they stopped in front of a wall. "This is a normal wall." He turned around and lifted up a brick that was really a painted cover for a key pad. "Now I just enter the key code… and instant entrance." Leo said, a wall had moved making an entrance way. He waited for the girls to go in first.

"Cool." May said before walking in and looking around. The moment she saw the old rail car she knew where she was. She stopped where she was and just stared at the old rail station she had spoken of three days ago.

"Something wrong?" Raph asked a bit harshly. Thinking she might say something negative about their home.

A tear came to her eye as she looked away finally. "No, this place is beautiful."

The boys all gave her weird looks. First she doesn't scream when she sees them, next she's not weirded out by the fact they grew up in a sewer and now their home is 'beautiful'? What is up with this girl?

"Boys!" a voice called from the living room. All four turtles winced at the voice before walking into their home. April and May walked slowly behind, each holding a pizza Donnie gave them.

The girls watched as all four turtles sat on their knees and bowed to their sensei. "Who is that?" May whispered to April.

"He is Master Splinter. Their ninja master, and father." April explained in a whisper.

Master Splinter looked down at his sons who had been out in broad daylight and could have been spotted by anyone. "You disappoint me my sons. I understand your desire to help April but at this time of day it is dangerous to go above."

"Hai Sensei." All four said together.

Leo was first to speak up. "But Sensei, it was more than just April who needed our help."

"No excuses." Splinter was about to continue until a blur of blue and yellow stopped in between the turtles and their Sensei.

May bowed low to the Rat Ninja Sensei in front of her before speaking. "Goman-nesai Sensei-Sama."

That one word startled everyone else in that room and half expected her to continue in Japanese but she switched back to English.

"I didn't mean to cause them any trouble. These four brave ninja saved me from the Foot. Karai had tried to use my father as a wager for me to do something for them. I had refused. But if Michelangelo had not jumped in when he did I very well could have spent another week in the Hospital. He is also the one that saved me after I was not only in a car accident but also got away from two men who could have done more to me than need be mentioned. So please do not punish them for doing what others would not have." She stayed bowed the entire time she spoke, her blond hair covering her slim face and green eyes, but her blue jeans and a black tank top were visible. Her converse sneakers were only visible to the boys behind her though they were too shocked to notice.

Master Splinter rubbed his beard in thought for a moment before smiling slightly. "Please, rise your head so I may look upon you." May did as asked and smiled after a moment "You are very brave to come to their defense after knowing them for such a short time. But they know better than to go out during the day." He directed the last sentence at the boys who bowed their heads again. "A round of sparing in the Dojo should be enough of a punishment." Splinter said rubbing his beard once more.

"Hai Sensei." All four said before getting up and heading into the Dojo.

"Now, what is your name?" Splinter asked after his son's had gone. He was curious about this girl who could speak Japanese and didn't at all seemed scared of their mutant forms.

"My name is May Adair. And my story, though it only got more complicated a few days ago, is a long one." May said smiling sadly at the Ninja Master.

"Then let us all go into the dojo and you can tell us the story after the boys have spared." Splinter said indicating for the girls to follow. Placing the pizza's in the living room they followed master Splinter.

~Scene Change~

After the four spared for a while, Raph coming out on top once more, they all sat in a semi-circle around Master Splinter. "Now that the lesson is done, why don't you tell us about yourself May." Splinter offered before all eyes turned to the new girl of the group.

"Well, to begin my father made many different parts that were shipped specifically for one company. My family did their business with this company because it was privately owned and my parents like their privacy, especially after I was born. I was told at a young age that I was very special. I wasn't allowed to go to school so I was taught at home along side someone I thought to be a friend until a short time ago. Five years ago, she stopped speaking to me, my parents said it was because her father wanted her to take over the family business. I never thought I would see her again. That is, until today."

Mikey took this time to interrupt. "Wait a minute you used to be friends with Karai?!" he asked while holding his head like it was going to explode.

May bowed her head slightly to look at the floor. "Yes. Growing up we were the best of friends, almost like sisters. But everything changed after her father took her away. She moved all the way to Japan which is why I started to learn Japanese. But it was all for not. We never spoke again, until Karai tried to get me to work for her. My father taught me everything he knows about his work and it was more than just making simple parts. There's a formula he was working on using my blood and Karai and her father believe that I know his finished work."

"Why would your father use your blood?" Donnie asked now curious.

May choked out a small laugh. "Remember how I said I was very special." She asked while standing up. Five nods and a blink were her answer. She took a few steps back from the group before holding her left hand out flat and covering it with her right. Closing her eyes she had a look of concentration followed by a sigh. Removing her right hand she revealed a small glass like figure that looked like Raphael holding his Sais out in a crouch, ready to strike.

"Whoa." Five voices called out when they saw what she held.

"How did you do that?!" Mikey asked while picking up the miniature version of his rash brother. "WHOA! It's cold!" he said nearly dropping it before Master Splinter caught it.

"Very interesting." Splinter examined the small ice figure.

"You must be able to cool the molecules in the air around you and then crystallize them into a form that you most desire at the moment. It's Fascinating." Donnie said while everyone looked at him odd.

"Dumb that down a notch." Leo asked his younger brother.

"I can make ice out of thin air." May explained for everyone. "Well, snow and ice. Ever since I was little I was able to do this. Karai never knew. My parents didn't want anyone to know."

April spoke up this time. "How is it possible you can do this?"

"More importantly, what would Shredder want with it?" Raph questioned to the group.

"I don't know. I know that in my father's current state it isn't possible for him to work for them and so they turned to me seeing as my mother…" there was a small silence as April got up and put a hand on May's shoulder. "Since my mother isn't with us anymore."

"Well you certainly can't go back up to the surface for a while till things cool down so if it is alright with Master Splinter, maybe you can stay here for a little while." Leo offered looking to Master Splinter for permission.

Splinter was only shocked for a moment as all eyes turned to him. It had been a while since his son's had used the 'cute' face on him to get what they had wanted. And since then he had been able to resist its charms, but now that the two girls had added their own he could not find any strength to resist even if he wanted to. Smiling slightly he rubbed his beard before answering. "Given the current circumstances, I see no reason why she should not stay here."

"Oh come on Sensei that's totally…" the boys stopped half way through. "She can stay?!" they called excitedly while both girls giggled at them.

"Yes, now I am going to meditate on this new development for a while. Raphael, please show her to her room." With an answer of "Yes sensei." From the second oldest son, he closed the door.

"Wait till you see what we got here May! Your really gonna like it." Mikey said walking backwards out of the dojo.

"You mean like her things, Mikey." Donnie said popping his little brother's bubble.

"Oh, yeah right. Stay right here, I'll go get them." He ran off to get the bag of gadgets from his room while everyone got comfortable in the living room.

"Something still bothers me." Leo said turning to May. "We are big giant turtles that talk and fight. Yet you weren't scared when you first saw us. Why?"

"You really want to go there Leo? Someone doesn't freak out at us and you want to question it?" Raph asked his brother. Was he trying to jinx them?

"I can see both of your points while my reaction isn't really a normal one, it also is refreshing not being screamed at." May said relaxing a bit. She was still sore and it hurt to sit on her legs for a while.

"Here, sit down in the bean bag?" Raph offered while ignoring both odd looks from his brothers and April.

"Thanks Raph." May said smiling as she sat down in the soft bean bag chair. "I didn't freak out because I was too busy realizing that the dreams I had about you were real. That you all were real. For a moment before I woke up in the hospital I remember being in a chair with voices talking around me. Opening me eyes I saw four turtles and then black. Then I was in the hospital. So that's why I didn't freak out like a normal person would have."

"That and they saved you from being dragged away by Karai." April said with a laugh making May join in.

Moments later Mikey came back with her things in a plastic bag. And everyone gathered around to see what everything was.

**Okay so that's chapter 2. Hope you liked it. **

**Leo: What was that Raph?**

**Raph: What was what?**

**Mikey: What did I miss?**

**Donnie: Miko did you set this up?**

**Leo: You know what Raph.**

**Raph: I have no idea what you're talking about Leo.**

**Mikey: Fill me in! **

**Donnie: Not right now Mikey.**

**Leo: Yes you do.**

**Raph: No I don't**

**Leo: Do.**

**Raph: Don't!**

**Mikey: What's going on here?!**

**Miko: Till next time people.**

**Donnie: Miko you had better…**

**Mikey: Donnie! What's going on!? (shakes Donnie like a rag doll)**


	3. The Road to Love

**Alright Chapter…**

**Raph: Shut it Leo!**

**Leo: No. I want answers.**

**Raph: Well you're not getting any!**

**Leo: You think so do you?**

**Raph: I know so.**

**Miko: um… guys can this…**

**Leo and Raph: Stay out of this.**

**Miko: O.O …ok**

**Donnie: Don't feel bad. They've been at it since the last chapter ended.**

**Mikey: Yeah. I still have no idea what's going on.**

**Miko: Um Donnie, can I use your lab to write up this chapter?**

**Donnie: Sure… just lock it after you so Mikey doesn't try to interrupt.**

**Miko: Thank Donnie! (Goes into lab) Now as I was saying… Chapter 3 (Fighting can be heard outside the lab.) Ugh… I don't own TMNT or any reference to any movies or songs that may be mentioned. I do own May and her father. Enjoy. (Crashing outside) **

**Chapter 3: The Road to Love**

Mikey handed off the plastic bag to May while she relaxed in the bean bag chair. Raph and Mikey were on either side of her while April sat beside Mikey and Donnie. Donnie made it into a circle by sitting by Leo who was giving Raph odd side looks every now and then, thou he sat right next to him.

The first thing May pulled out was her purple IPod and rainbow head phones. A smile came to her face at the sight of them. Next came a tablet, case and all, that didn't have any scratches on it and the charger came right after. Then were a couple books and one of them caught Donnie's eye.

"The History of New York City.' you were looking into the history of the city before coming here. Not many people do that." Donnie said placing the book back down on the pile.

"When you don't get out as much, you tend to spend your time doing other things. Mine was reading." May explained while looking into the bag again. Lastly were a black looking box that opened and a few DVD's. All the boys were curious as to what the box was.

"Whoa, I've never seen anything like it before in my life." Mikey said admiring the devise.

"From what I can see, you don't get out much. Then rejoice. I bring you the joy of DVD's. The next step in life after tapes." She said indicating to the box of tapes the boys had next to the TV.

"What's a DVD?" Donnie asked looking at the device in her hands.

"Digital video disk. You play them in DVD players. Like the one I have is a portable player so I can watch movies in the car during long trips." She explained.

"I've been meaning to bring them a used one but something always happens that makes me forget about it." April said sheepishly.

"That's okay April we appreciate the thought." Donnie said gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

Smiling sweetly at him she says, "Thanks Donnie." To which he laughs nervously to himself.

"What are we gonna watch first!?" Mikey asks pulling Donnie and April back to the conversation.

"How about something close to home?" May offers while getting up. She connected the player to the TV and set the channel so they could watch a movie. Next she puts a disk into the player and closes it. She doesn't move for her spot till a preview starts and she hits the main menu button. Pressing play she walks back to her seat. The circle has now turned into a semi-circle around the TV. Raph, Mikey and April are the only ones that didn't move.

"So what are we watching?" Leo asked getting comfortable on the floor closer to the TV.

"Night at the Museum.' It's set in New York." May said while names and scenes ran across the screen at the start. April laid out the two Pizza boxes for all to share.

Throughout the movie the guys were amazed by how real everything was, to the point Leo had to slap Mikey's hand away from the screen and make him sit back again.

Raph had handed May a slice of pizza twice during the movie. Mostly when he thought no one was paying attention. But April and Donnie saw, from time to time, what Raph was doing. Even the, ever so nearly invisible, blush that came to his cheeks when she thanked him quietly.

When the movie was over the guys got up and stretched. Donnie looked at the clock and noticed it was about time to go on patrol. "Are we heading out tonight guys?" he asked

Most eyes turned to Leo for an answer. "Sure. Maybe ever get a little training in as well."

"Oh! Can we go past the museum?" Mikey asked making the girls giggle and his brothers shake their heads at their youngest brother.

"Sure Mikey. We don't go that way very often." Leo said now deciding on a route to go.

"I think I should be getting home. I have school and a study session with Casey tomorrow." April said standing up with the two empty pizza boxes in hand. Donnie hid the look of disappointment that came to his face.

"I'll get those April. Besides I need to walk around a bit. After two days in a hospital bed a body gets rather stiff." May took the boxes and headed for the kitchen.

"Let's head out guys." Leo said and headed for the door followed by Donnie who waved bye to April and Mikey who reluctantly followed. Raph was about to follow before he remembered something.

"Hey April, tell May her bedroom is down the hall and turn left. The room after mine should be empty." He didn't wait for a response before following after his brothers.

Slightly confused by Raph's recent behavior around May she decided to go check on the girl. Something was bothering her about how she's taking all of this. Walking into the kitchen, she sees May looking through the cupboards and fridge. "Need help looking for something?" she asked making May jump a little.

"No, I was just seeing what they had and if they needed anything from a store yet." May said closing the fridge door.

"Yeah, Mikey had the pleasure of telling me what they ate before they went above and discovered Pizza." April said not really willing to tell her friend what the guys ate for most of their lives.

"Probably nothing appetizing all things considered." May said trying to laugh off any possible image that came to her friends head.

"I did manage to get them some real food for breakfast but they usually have pizza for lunch and dinner." April explained.

"Let's see if we can't change that." April and May giggled together not realizing Master Splinter was passing by to see if his son's had left for patrol yet.

Splinter smiled after listening to that small conversation. Having her around could be good for his son's in more way than one. He continued back to the dojo and let the girls talk more.

April calmed down from her laughter and asked May what she really came in there for. "So May, if you don't mind me asking. How are you so calm after everything that has happened?"

May was a little startled by that question for a moment. Then she realized how it must look to her friend. "Let's just say that while being home schooled, I had to practice to control my powers every day. And one way of doing that is to always stay positive and try not thinking about the bad things that have happened."

April thought about that for a moment. "But wouldn't that be more stressful?"

A sad look crossed May's face as something crossed her mind. "It is better than the alternative."

April was about to respond when a yawn came from both of the girls. They laughed quietly before April said, "I guess I better be going. I'll see you after the study session with Casey."

May walked her to the door. "Don't give that boy any ideas about getting with you. From what I heard from our conversations, he has a thing for you that you don't reciprocate. Now Donnie on the other hand…" her voice trailed off as she saw the blush deepen on April's cheeks at the mention of the purple masked ninja turtle. "I see I was right. You do like him as more than a friend." She whispered next to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow, and nothing of this conversation gets out." She said before hopping the turn styles and going out the door.

"Whatever you say April." Just as she turned around she heard April's voice call to her. "Down the hall, turn left it's the last door." And then there was silence.

~Scene Change~

While out on patrol Donnie had gotten a few reading of Mutagen nearby.

"Nice Choice of direction Mikey. Who would have thought that mutagen would be near the Museum. Though I have got to say, it was just a movie. Nothing in there is really going to come to life." Leo said trying to pull his youngest brother from the windows of the museum.

"How do you know Leo? Have you ever been inside at night?" Mikey asked not willing to move from his spot next to the glass window of the museum.

"No we haven't Mikey. But the possibilities of inanimate objects coming to life because of a 3,000 year old tablet are exponentially unlikely." Donnie said not once looking up from his scanner.

The others just looked at Donnie like he just said he didn't like April O'Neil. "Could you say that in English please genius?" Raph asked being the first to come back to the conversation.

"I mean it is nearly impossible for that movie to have any real significance to real life." He tried again.

Mikey just smacked his lips together, lost in his own world, and having lost any interest in what his brother had to say. Leo just shook his head while Raph smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"The movie wasn't real, now can we get back to looking for that mutagen?" Donnie asked slightly frustrated that he had to keep explaining himself.

"Sure, you and Mikey go on ahead. I want to talk to Raph for a minute." Leo said trying to get a moment alone with Raph. He needed some questions answered.

"Sure Leo." Donnie said without question. He dragged their youngest and most curious brother away with the promise of a way to get to the next level in one of their games.

Once the youngest of the group were out of ear shot Leo turned to Raph with a stern look. Raph wasn't going to be intimidated that easily. "I know Raph; I've seen how you look at her. So has Donnie. You're lucky Mikey hasn't seen yet."

Raph knew what Leo was talking about. But he wasn't going to fall for it, He would play dumb till Shredder squealed like a girl but he knew it would never last that long. So why deny something that two of his three brothers already clearly knew. They wouldn't drop it till he cracked anyways so what was the point? His answer, Pride. "I have no idea what you're talking about Leo. Your eyes must be playing tricks on you."

"Just come out with it Raph! You know Mikey likes May why would you try to flirt with her? Are you going to do that with April too? Ruin something that Donnie wants?" He chided his brother.

"Why would I do something like that to Donnie? April's a great girl but I don't like her like that." Raph said not even touching the subject of May and Mikey. "This is stupid let's just finish up and get back to the lair." Raph started walking towards where their brothers had gone, when he was stopped by Leo once more.

"Then why May?" he walked in front of his brother for a moment to look him in the eye. "Tell me straight Raph. Why May? Why does it have to be May that you like when you know Mikey likes her?"

"Would it be better if I liked the enemy Leo? Like you do?" Raph shot back at his brother.

"Th- This is not about me and Karai, Raph. That's completely different." Leo said trying to get the conversation back on him. "I'm not trying to take her away from someone that could make her happy.

"That's right! Her Happy! So who says she's going to like Mikey? Why can't it be me?!" Raph yelled at him before he realized what he had done.

"Alright Raph. We let May decide. But I want no hard feelings between you and Mikey for whoever she chooses. Even if it's a human boy." Leo argued trying to reason with his brother. He got him to admit that he likes May without really getting him to say it.

"Fine. Now let's go." Raph agreed reluctantly before going after the younger brothers, Leo not too far behind him.

It didn't take long to find Mikey and Donnie with another canister of mutagen in hand. That being number five for the night they decided to head back to the lair before something bad happened. Good fortune can only last so long after all.

~Scene Change~

When the boys got back to the lair they could barely believe their eyes. The living room was clean with the tapes and May's DVD's all pilled nicely in the crate. The floor was spotless and all the garbage that had been there when they left was gone. Making their way around to the kitchen, Mikey's jaw dropped.

"Dudes, the dishes are gone! We've been robbed!"

Raph and Donnie walked over to the cupboards and found the dishes and the pots and pans all clean and put away. "There in here Mikey. Someone must have cleaned them while we were gone."

Raph looked around for a moment and finally said. "It must have been the girls. April said she was going home right, and I guess May went to bed already."

Leo agreed to that, it was rather late and even master Splinter was asleep by now. "I think we should all get some sleep. It's been a long day for all of us."

Donnie headed to his lab first to drop off the mutagen canisters before going to bed. Mikey followed Leo to the hall where their bedrooms were. Raph waited for Donnie to come out of the lab before going to bed. He wanted to make sure that his little brother didn't stay up to all hours working on finding a cure.

"Come on Donnie." Raph warned walking closer to the lab. Just when Raph was about to walk into the lab, Donnie walked out.

"Yeah I know, tomorrow is another day." Donnie said as if he had heard it a million times. Which was a good possibility, he had been trying for a few months to find a retro mutagen and nothing had worked so far. Staying up to all hours wasn't helping either, so it was up to Leo and Raph to make sure Donnie got some sleep so he could work at a reasonable pace.

"Good, now get to bed before I put you there, again." Raph said pushing Donnie toward the hall.

They make their way to their bedrooms and Donnie closes his door before Raph even reached his. Donnie had the pleasure of having the room next to Mikey while Raph had the one after Leo's. He had just reached his door when he looked around for a moment and silently went around the corner. There was only one room in that part of the hall and it was the one room he wanted to knock on, just to make sure its occupant was alright. But before he could, he heard a soft sound come from inside. He couldn't distinguish if it was a good or bad sound but seeing as it was late and she didn't know that they were back he dropped his hand to his side and went to his room.

If he had stayed a few moments more he would have noticed the ice forming under the door of the last bedroom.

~Scene Change~

The next morning the boys woke up to something smelling really good. Raph and Leo were the first one's up and ready to go. Meeting each other in the hall they mumbled good morning and took in a deep breath.

"I guess Mikey is going all out to impress May this morning." Leo said with a sly grin at Raph. Raph shrugged it off as if his brother hadn't said anything.

"Something smells delicious." Donnie said closing his door and joining his brothers. They were about to head to the kitchen when Mikey's door opened.

"Morning guys, who's cooking?" Mikey asked scratching the back of his head. All eyes fell on their youngest brother and normal cook of the family.

"Wait a minute, if you're here, then whose cooking?" Leo asked pointing from Mikey to the direction of the kitchen.

It was quiet for a moment before all four turtles made a run for the kitchen. Leo and Raph were the first to arrive followed by Mikey and lastly Donnie. All eyes fell on the table of food and the person sitting at the table.

Master Splinter turned to see his sons finally awake. "Morning my sons, you slept well I hope?" He asked as he turned back around to finish his tea. "May has already been up for hours." He indicated to the girl cooking the scrambled eggs.

"Morning guys, I hope you're hungry." She said putting the fully cooked eggs in a bowl and placed it on the table.

All four boys sat around the table with watering mouths. Donnie was the first one to come back to his senses. "May, how long have you been up?" Mikey was already filling his plate with hash browns, eggs, toast, biscuits and gravy, and bacon. Raph smacked him on the head and whispered something in his ear, making the youngest look sheepish.

"Only a few hours, I woke up at 4am, which is normal for me. So I did my normal yoga for an hour, and decided to surprise you guys with breakfast." She explained while filling glasses with orange juice.

All four turtles looked at her with surprise. Even if they wanted to, they could never wake up that early in the morning.

"She even made me this wonderful tea. Thank you very much for breakfast." Master Splinter said before getting up. He placed his dishes in the sink and headed for the dojo to meditate until his sons had finished breakfast. He stopped at the door way and called over his shoulder. "Boys."

Immediately all four came to attention in their seats and said, "Thank you for breakfast May." Making the girl giggle.

"You're very welcome." She turned from the table to start cleaning up; she had already set aside a plate for herself for when she was finished.

The boys dove into their breakfast as respectfully as they could. Mikey and Raph fought over the last of the biscuit and gravy while Donnie got the last of the bacon and Leo the last of the hash browns. The eggs had been long gone since the beginning of breakfast started.

May had finished washing all the pots and pans she used to cook and now proceeded to clean the table of the empty dishes. All four boys relaxed for a moment letting their stomachs settle before going to the dojo to train.

"That was magnificent." Donnie said drinking the rest of his orange juice.

"That was wonderful, thank you for breakfast." Leo said before picking up his plate and bringing it to the sink.

"I've got it Leo. Thank you. You don't want to keep Master Splinter waiting, do you?" May asked taking the dishes from him and turning to the others.

For a moment no one moved till her words sunk in. "Thanks for breakfast." Three voices called as four shells turned the corner.

"You're welcome!" She called after them. As the room became still around her she turned and finished the dishes.

Once everything was done and clean again she sat down and ate her own breakfast. Her thoughts wondered to earlier that morning and what Master Splinter had seen. She had begged him not to tell the turtles. He agreed to stay quiet until she was ready to tell them herself. But would she ever be ready? Would they fear her?

She held up her fork and allowed sadness to fill her for only a moment.

**That's it for this chapter. I can hear your jaws dropping. I know this was more of a character building chapter and I promise there will be more action in the next one.**

**Leo: Raph, get back here!**

**Raph: I'm going out Leo, Leave me alone!**

**Mikey: Come on guys, don't fight.**

**Donnie: Let them be Mikey.**

**Miko: Or you can just stick around here and watch them fight like I am.**

**Raph: Get off Mikey! (Shakes Mikey who is clinging to his right arm)**

**Mikey: Doooooon't goooooo Raaaaaaaaaaaaaph!**

**Raph: Leave me alone!**

**Donnie: Mikey let him go.**

**Leo: Yeah Mikey. If Raph wants to walk away and feel sorry for himself, let him.**

**(Everything goes quiet)**

**Donnie: Uh-oh. (Pulls Mikey away from Raph and both hide with Miko. Watching from the doorway of the lab)**

**Raph: What did you say Leo? (Completely calm)**

**Leo: If you want to walk out and feel sorry for yourself Raph, then by all means, go ahead.**

**Miko: They won't really kill each other… will they?**

**Donnie: Not likely but when it comes to Raph's temper you never count anything out.**

**Both Turtles, in living room, draw their weapons.**

**Miko: I can't watch this. I'll tell you all the results of the fight next chapter. (Swords and Sais clash) **


	4. Truth and Lies

**Alright! A new Chapt… (crashes in the other room) **

**Donnie: Raph would you stop that already?**

**Raph: No I will not.**

**Mikey: You're just jealous!**

**Raph: (Turns on Mikey) Jealous of who? You?! You have the Brain of an Avocado and the attention span of a fish!**

**Donnie: Well I don't know about the attention span.**

**Miko: Donnie! He is your brother.**

**Donnie: So is Raph, but I can beat Mikey in a fight.**

**Miko: Ugh… Leo can you do something please?**

**Leo: Raph wants me out of it. So he can deal with it himself. I am not getting involved.**

**Miko: QUIET! (Everyone stops moving) You will sit down, not make a sound and be civil while I am writing or I will do something every one of you will regret!**

**No one moved.**

**Miko: Thank you. I don't own TMNT or any movie or song reference. I do own May and her father. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 4: Truth and Lies**

High above the sewers in a reserved building sat a teen girl looking at a picture of a woman. _'I wish I knew what to do. You would know, wouldn't you mother?'_ Karai thought to herself. She had been thinking about Leo's words the last time they spoke.

_Flashback_

_Leo stood over Karai with his sword pointed at her, breathing hard after their most recent fight. "Shredder is lying to you. Splinter would never hurt an innocent." He lowered his sword slightly, "Your grudge it with me. Stay away from my brothers And My Sensei. Understood?" Putting his sword away he jumped up to the fire escape and started to climb. Turning around to face her for a moment he said, "Believe me Karai."_

_She watched as he reached the roof and cut the ropes holding the lanterns. His brothers made it across and Leo cut the cords, stopping the foot bots where they were, and disappearing moments later._

_End Flashback_

He looked so sincere when he spoke to her. Not at all like how her father had spoken of them. Though he did betray her before and she could never bring herself to forgive him for that. Though maybe he did her a favor, if her father had found out she would have been severely punished.

"Karai!" a voice called from the entrance of the dojo.

Instantly Karai was on one knee in a bow toward the door. Shredder walked in calmly and stopped in front of her.

"You have returned father." Karai said her head remaining bowed to her father.

"Yes and I know what you have done while I was gone daughter. You continuously tried to take down the turtles and you have failed every time. You even had one of them captured and allowed it to escape. Prepare yourself Karai." Shredder said getting into a fighting position. He didn't take disobedience sitting down.

Karai flipped backwards and fell into a fighting position upon landing. Drawing her sword she prepared to fight her father, pushing all other thoughts from her mind.

She charged her father who dodged and brought a right hook up to her chest. She dodged by using her right hand to maneuver her body around and bring her legs in. Mid spin she pushed her legs out to slam into her father's legs but missed as Shredder jumped to evade and flipped forward.

Turning around after the flip he grabbed her leg and brought her over his head using her own momentum and slammed her to the ground. Karai recovered long enough to roll backwards and away from her father. Breathing hard she faced her father who was directly behind her. Grabbing her around the throat he squeezed warningly.

"If you ever disobey my direct orders again you will find yourself joining those turtles and their sensei." He dropped her to the ground and turned to walk away.

Karai breathed deeply as she watched her father's retreating form. "Yes father." She agreed submissively.

Her thoughts returned to not only Leo but her old friend. Her father didn't want her near May after he started training her. Why? They had always been good friends until Shredder moved her back to Japan. May's words came back to her now. Before the turtles showed up, they were having a decent conversation though it had been quickly nose diving.

_Flashback_

_Karai and May sat in the hospital room talking about old times and how things were now._

"_So you have been training ever since you left huh. That must've been fun." May said skeptically. But what could you expect from a girl you hadn't spoken to since you were both eight._

"_I know it doesn't sound fun but father wanted me to follow in the footsteps my mother would have wanted and become a kunoichi." Karai tried to explain._

"_I still don't buy that your dad is really your dad. The way he treated you even back when we were kids was odd. Who fights their child like you did when you're only seven with no training? Not to mention you have no trait of his, at all." May argued_

"_Look, don't start that again. He is my father and he told me the story of how I lost my mother. I saw the one who killed her. He's in this city and I will destroy everything he holds dear." Karai said clenching a fist as her eyes darkened._

"_You changed Karai. This isn't you. Your father beat the girl I once knew, out of you. Now all you want is revenge. There is so much more to life than to get back at the person who killed your mother."_

"_And what about your mother?" Karai shot back. Pissed that she would even think of telling her how to live her life._

"_I will miss her Karai. Just as much as you miss yours but if I ever met the one that killed her. I would feel sorry for him. Because he has to live with the guilt of my mother's life on his shoulders, for the rest of his life." May said not backing down. _

"_You will never understand how I feel but I'm done talking about this. Let's get down to business." _

_End Flashback_

After that she told May the plan in hopes she would just agree and be done with it but she stood her ground long enough for the turtles to get involved. Now they were down a scientist and a formula. But still, even back then she noticed no similarity between her and Shredder. Maybe Leo wasn't lying about Shredder. Maybe he was right. What are the odds that two people who had never met, would make a similar argument about her father?

This needed to be looked into. Daughter or not she, much like the Shredder, did not like to be lied to.

~Scene Change~

May walked into the dojo quietly and sat down on the sidelines watching the guys spar. She couldn't really sit on her legs fully yet so she opted to sit on her hip with her legs semi under her. Mikey and Donnie had just finished up with Mikey getting the upper hand this time with a back flip and a kick to Donnie's chest area.

Donnie sat down while Mikey stood on the sidelines waiting for Raph and Leo to spar. They seemed evenly powered as sword and sai clashed and each turtle held their own. With each clash they tested each other's strength and pushed back to face and circle each other again.

This continued for a few more minutes until Raph used one sai to block both swords and swing his body around while also lifting the swords behind Leo's head forcing him to either release his swords or twist his arms by pivoting on one foot toward Raph.

Leo released his swords and back kicked Raph sending him close to the wall. In the process Raph dropped Leo's swords but kept a good hold of his sai. Getting up he glared at his brother who picked up his swords and readied for another attack. To Leo's surprise Raph stayed still for a moment but May was the only one, in view, to see Raph's hands clench and unclench slightly around his sais.

It was very quiet for a moment, and then Leo locked eyes with May for a moment and that was all it took. Raph ran at his brother and Leo thinking Raph was going to jump lifted his swords to guard his head only to have his legs brought out from underneath him and dragging him to the ground. Raph sprang to his feet and held one of Leo's swords, that had been released from its owners grip, in his hand pointed at his brother and his sai in the opposite hand.

"Ya mae!" Splinter called ending the fight.

Raph dropped Leo's sword next to his head and walked away to face Mikey.

May could feel the tension in the room. Everyone seemed to be on edge as Mikey walked forward and Raph got into a fighting position. Both turtles readied their weapons as they waited for one or the other to make the first move.

"Hajima!"

Mikey had an aloof look on his face, while Raph had a smug grin. He knew this was going to be easy. Mikey never won against him, ever. And he was not going to let it start now. "Just to be fair, I'll go easy on ya." Raph taunted half heartedly.

"Really Raph?" Mikey asked hopefully.

"No." Raph said before charging at his little brother who was thrown by the conversation just long enough for Raph to get close. He blocked a nun chuck and slid to the ground, kicking Mikey to the floor. Mikey rolled away and jumped to face Raph once more. Both circled and waited for the next attack. Mikey saw May watching out of the corner of his eye but didn't make contact. Raph was waiting for Mikey to mess up. He always messed up at some point.

Mikey zigzagged toward Raph till he came up close and flipped over his head but that was of course, a mistake. Raph spun on the ball of his foot, widening his stance and just as Mikey landed Raph punched Mikey in the gut sending him to the wall.

"Ya mae!" Splinter called before getting up. "That is enough for today."

All four turtles cheered and started heading for the door. That is till Splinter called out again. "Raphael, I must speak with you."

Mikey helped May up while Raph turned back to his sensei and waited for the others to leave. Leo took a quick glance back at his brother before ushering the others out.

Once they were gone Splinter looked down at his son. "I sense much tension between you and your brothers, Raphael. Is something troubling you?"

He was shocked for a moment before remembering that there was a reason Splinter was a Master. He sighed knowing he could never fool his father. "I don't know what to do sensei. I really like May. The way Donnie liked April when we first met her, but I know Mikey likes her too. What should I do Master Splinter?"

"Hmm." Splinter says rubbing his beard as he watched his son. Seeing how stressed he was over the situation relieved him slightly. He never believed his son would ever truly hurt his brothers but the tension before worried him that Raphael's temper would get the better of him. "I see your dilemma my son. You need to settle this with your brother, Michelangelo, before things get out of hand. Your brother may even surprise you, as he has surprised me over the years."

Thinking over his sensei's words Raph bowed his head. "Yes Master Splinter." He got up and started for the door. He stopped when he heard his name called once more.

"Raphael." Raph looked over his shoulder at his sensei. "There is still much we do not know about May. Be careful my son, love does strange and sometimes horrible things to a heart." Raph watched as Master Splinter closed his door and left the teen to his thoughts.

Raph was slightly confused by Master Splinter's warning but pushed it to the side for now. He needed to get his head straight before talking to his little brother.

Walking out of the dojo, he saw Mikey playing pinball while May watched. Donnie was nowhere to be seen so he was probably in the lab. A small explosion verified that thought and a call of 'I'm okay.' Allowed everyone to know he wasn't hurt. If it had been a scream, like many other times, he and Leo would run to see what had happened. Leo was relaxing on the bean bag while watching his old favorite, 'Space Heroes'.

Shaking his head Raph headed for his room only to be stopped by Mikey's voice. "Hey Raph, I'm teaching May how to play pinball want to watch?" he asked excitedly.

Raph debated on whether to stay or not but he opted for the safer choice. "Nah, I got some stuff I got to do." He heard a call of 'okay' from Mikey as he made his way to his room.

Once safely inside he flopped onto his bed and looked at the ceiling. It was times like this he really missed Spike. Even though he couldn't talk back at the time, Spike would always listen to what he had to say.

Rubbing his face for a few moments he rolled to his side so he was facing his wall and thought long and hard until eventually he fell asleep.

~Scene Change~

It had been a few hours of Mikey and May playing games and Leo had been punching and kicking the dummy for a while now. No one had heard from Donnie, though they all knew he was still in his lab working on something.

"Oh yeah! High score!" Mikey cheered before turning to May again. "So what do you want to do now?"

May smiled lightly, while she was having fun playing all these different games with Mikey it was getting a little boring. "I actually need to get some of my school work done." May says walking away from the game and towards her now fully charged tablet.

"I thought you said you don't go to school?" Mikey said confused.

May giggled before correcting him. "I said I am home schooled. I still have homework and school work to do."

She sat down on the bean bag, tablet in hand, and started up a program. She could feel Mikey's breath on the back of her neck while she started on a report of the U.S. History and Civil War. She didn't let him, watching, bother her. Leo continued his work out on the dummy until Donnie came running out of the lab.

"Guy's, guess what?!" Donnie was rather excited about something.

Everyone turned to Donnie waiting for him to explain why he was so excited.

"I think I have discovered the next step to the retro mutagen! But to be sure I need May's help for a minute." Donnie begged giving May big puppy turtle eyes.

With a sigh May got up and walked up to him. "What can I do?" She asked as Donnie gave her a hug and dragged her to the lab. Leo and Mikey right behind him.

Donnie stopped right in front of the frozen Timothy and moved to the side. "Now, I am going to uncap one of the panels on this frozen mutant and I need you to unfreeze just a sample of the goo inside." He explained going over to the left side of the frozen monster and uncapping a side panel to the inside. Stepping back Donnie waited for May to do her thing.

She stepped toward the jar of frozen goo and concentrated on just what she could see. After a few moments the section visible slowly started to defrost. Donnie grabbed a small beaker off his lab table and brought it over to the defrosting area of Timothy.

Once Donnie had enough of the goo he told May to stop and collected the rest before asking her to step back. He quickly covered the exposed area of Timothy's jar; they could see the goo already freezing back over.

"Alright, now that I have the sample, all I need now is to test it." Donnie said walking back over to his table and setting the beaker down and grabbing something else.

"What are you doing?" May asked following him. No one noticed Raph slip in and stand behind Leo.

"I'm making a retro mutagen to cure the people that have been turned into mutants." Donnie explained. For once it was simple due to most of his concentration being on what he was doing. He added a green substance in a tube to a purple substance in a beaker. Seeing no instant reaction or explosion all four boys relaxed before watching Donnie take a small sliver of the goo on a slide sample and carefully spilling a single drop on it. Placing the beaker down, he covered the slide and looked under the microscope.

Everyone waited patiently for some kind of news. Hoping it was good and not faulty like other times.

Donnie watched and waited for the cells to react, only to see the goo take over and start to expand. "Uh-oh."

"What do you mean uh-oh?" Raph asked looking angry and walking toward his younger brother.

"Stand back!" Donnie said grabbing his bo staff and pushing May back towards the others. The goo grew rapidly pushing the microscope on the table to the floor as well as anything else on the table that was in the way.

"Donnie! Got any more of that freezing juice you made last time?!" Mikey asked getting a little nervous while bringing out his nun chucks.

"No, I don't Mikey!" Donnie yelled while side jumping away from the goo monster and getting into an attack position. Leo and Raph followed suit and got their weapons ready.

May was shocked by how these humanized turtles could go from being so relaxed to an attack ready attitude like a light switch. But as she watched them fall into attack positions she looked from the goo she had unfrozen back to the monster that was before them. That's when she got an idea.

"Guy's fall back!" May yelled. She wanted to help and not just be some girl that needed protecting.

"Are you crazy?" Mikey asked looking at her astonished.

"May we can't just…" Leo didn't get to finish his sentence. He saw the ice forming at her feet and how her body shook as she looked back at him. "Fall back."

Raph and Mikey couldn't believe what they heard. "You want us to What?!" Raph yelled at him.

"Trust her Raph!" Leo shot back. "Fall back!"

Mikey hearing the seriousness in his leader's voice fell back next to Donnie. They watched from behind May, a good ten feet behind. Leo followed only to see Raph still standing there. "Raph!"

"Raphael, please?" May begged. Her voice cracked as her emotions started to get the best of her.

He hated seeing her like that. She looked like she was in so much pain. Reluctantly, he fell back behind her and watched still at the ready should she need him.

May now faced the goo monster that had grown a mouth and was screaming angrily at her. She only moved forward allowing the sadness to consume her. She thought of her mother who was now gone; her father who was in danger. Her friend Karai who had changed so drastically, and how she feared she would never be the same girl again. All of these emotions consumed her. Tears that fell down her face became frozen, the floor becoming a sheet of ice making the turtles jump when it came toward them and land back on the ice covered floor.

When she was close enough to the monster where she knew she wouldn't hurt anything else she let the ice consume her, lifting her hands, and in the blink of an eye, unleashed all of her built up sadness and ice at the goo monster.

Snow and ice covered the goo, making its way up its front and around. The goo was confused, the girl was screaming in pain as ice covered everything. The ice now covered almost the entire monster, everything except its head. May watched as the goo screamed once more, ice still climbing up its being. With one last burst of energy she pushed the ice over the monster making it frozen solid. With the threat over May fell to her knees and cried. Ice formed around her, like a rose bud closing.

Raph didn't wait until Leo gave orders, May needed help now. Maybe not against any monster but she needed help in another way. He ran to May's side and smashed the ice around her. "May! Snap out of it!" He yelled hoping to get her attention. Reaching out to her he got her arm and made her look at him. "Come on May! You're stronger than this. Calm down. Everything is going to be alright!" He saw her look at him in shock before a small weak smile came to her face as if hoping to believe him. "I promise."

May relaxed let her body fall against Raphael's. Ice started to melt around them but never left any wetness behind. It was as if it just returned to the air it had come from. The goo monster was the only thing that remained frozen.

Raph wrapped his arms around May protectively. "Everything is going to be alright." He whispered to her. Reassuring her, that he was always going to be there for her.

Looking up at his brothers he glared at all of them. Daring them to say anything about what had just happened. Though looking over his brothers faces, the last one hurt. Mikey was watching as he held the girl they were both into. He could see the betrayal in his face before he ran out and probably to his room. He could see Leo shaking his head before following after the youngest brother.

Raph couldn't even look at Donnie as he picked May up and headed out of the lab. He needed to talk to Mikey, but May came first this time.

~Scene Change~

May lay asleep in her room, while Raph walked over to Mikey's. Leo had given up trying to get the youngest turtle out of his room but this was Raph's mess that he now had to clean up.

"Mikey, can we talk?" Raph asked

"I have nothing to say to you!" Mikey yelled back through the door.

"Come on Mikey please?!"

"NO!" Mikey said staying firm to his word.

"Please! If you don't let me in I am just going to say what I want right here!" Raph yelled back through the door making one last attempt.

Silence followed. Raph was about to have it out there but just as he took in a deep breath Mikey's door opened. "Make it quick."

Not wasting a moment he stepped inside and waited for Mikey to get comfortable. Mikey sat on the edge of his bed while Raph took a chair in the corner near the door.

"I just want to say… I'm sorry." He started off.

It was quiet for too long. So Mikey glared at him. "Fooor?!"

"For not talking to you before, about May." Raph said looking at the ground. He felt bad that he really hadn't talked to Mikey about this before but he didn't really know how to start.

"I really like her Raph." Mikey said feeling, for once, like a kid who couldn't have a toy he really wanted.

"I know Mikey, but I can't help but really like her too. She's so Fun and relaxing to be around. She's strong, compassionate, and caring." It wasn't often Raph showed this side of himself to his brothers. But he really didn't want a girl getting between him and his brothers.

Mikey was shocked for a moment as he really looked at Raphael. He was never this serious and calm about something. He couldn't help but relax a bit. He thought that Raph was just going to come in, tell him he wanted May for some reason and to not get in his way. He wasn't expecting this. Raph was serious about this, and he was never serious about any girls they came across. He didn't even like Karai when they first met her and she was decent to them back then.

Realizing this, Mikey thought about what he liked about May. She was fun and relaxing, a good cook, but after that he couldn't really think about anything he liked about May other than she was pretty and Raph didn't even mention that. Thou, looking at his older brother, and seeing that sad look on his face he couldn't help but smile. He would be good to May. Even having her around seemed to calm his wild temper.

Smiling Mikey walked over to Raph and placed a hand on his should. "Okay."

Raph looked up in surprise at his brother. Fun loving, crazy, Michelangelo, said it was okay? "What?"

"It's Okay. You seem to care about her more than I do; but if you ever hurt her, I will chase you down and pummel you into the ground." Mikey said making his best mad Raphael impression.

Stunned for only a moment, Raph soon had Mikey in a head lock. "Okay, but if you tell anyone about this conversation, you will wish you had wings."

Both brothers laughed for a few minutes before Raph let Mikey go.

**Okay… that's it for this chapter. (Looks around) Did you really not move?**

**Mikey: You told us not to. Can we move now?**

**Miko: Uh… yeah, I'm done for now.**

**Mikey: Thanks! (Half way down the hall)**

**Miko: Everyone else good?**

**Donnie: I think so. **

**Leo: I'm good.**

**Raph: … (walks out of the room) **

**Miko: well no more fighting for now. The score is tied for those keeping score on the side lines. Leo has one win and Raph has one win. Tune in next time and please if you like, leave a review!**


	5. Birthdays and Frights

**Uh, normally I would start with a 'yay new chapter' but..**

**Mikey: Oh come on!**

**Miko: What Mikey?**

**Mikey: You know that they all love seeing my bro's fight.**

**Donnie: It isn't all about Raph and Leo fighting Mikey.**

**Mikey: Would you rather have Raph punching you instead?**

**Donnie: That only happens when we are sparing.**

**Mikey: See! So much better when it's anyone else but me.**

**Donnie: Yeah, cause the fight doesn't last very long. You go down pretty easy.**

**Mikey: Thanks! ... Hey!**

**Miko: Do either of you want to do the disclaimer?**

**Donnie: Miko in training does not own TMNT or any movie or song references that may appear in the story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Birthdays and Frights  
**

April and Casey were on their way back to April's aunts house. She stayed there from time to time now. Though she does spend most of her weekends with the guys, she now had a new reason to leave the house more often.

"So Red, we've been spending a lot of time together lately." Casey said awkwardly, trying to start up a new subject.

"Studying and nothing else. You really need to pay more attention in your trig class." April said giving Casey a sideways look as they got closer to the house.

"Yeah but I think you need to loosen up some. You never go out and have fun. So I propose we go and have a night of movies and hanging out." Casey said stopping his bike in front of her making her stop and look at him.

"Is that your way of asking me out on a date?" April asked disbelievingly.

"If you want to call it that." He said giving her a gapping toothy grin.

She sighed looking away and thought about it for a minute. Looking back at his pleading face she knew she had to be straight with him. "Look Casey, you're a… nice guy and all but, there's someone else. And I really like him, so I'm sorry. We can hang out and I can tutor you but nothing pass that." She tried to explain.

Casey's face fell a little but quickly disappeared. "That's alright. And if things don't work out you can always cry on my shoulder." He said with a grin.

She shook her head and laughed lightly at him. "Whatever you say Casey Jones." She made her way up to the door and turned around to face him. "I'll see you at school next week." She gave him a half smile of reassurance.

"Don't you mean the week after. Next week is Spring break." Casey said while hopping on his bike.

Realization hit her as she thought back and discovered he was right. "Oh, okay week after next then. Bye." Before he could respond she closed the door and headed up to her room.

There wasn't much in there aside from a bed, a dresser, and a small closet. It was normally used as a spare room but she had taken it while her father was 'missing'.

'_A whole week of training and hanging out with the guys and May. This is going to be so much better than the whole year has been so far.'_ She thought to herself as she started packing some clothes and gear in a bag. She packed what she thought May might need as well and headed back down stairs.

After explaining to her aunt she would be gone for the week and why. Just before she got out the door her aunt called back to her. "April, I got you something. I know your birthday is in a few days and since you're not going to be here I want you to have your gift now." She said handing April a wrapped present, the paper was purple with a big yellow bow on top. It wasn't very big and it weighed almost nothing.

"Thank you. I'll open it at my friend's house." She quickly put the present in her bag and turned back to her aunt. "I'll see you in a week. Love you!" she yelled running out the door. A few blocks away she went down an alley and jumped down into the sewers.

~Scene Change~

Donnie was cleaning up the frozen Goo monster, that for thankful reasons Mikey had not named, and straightening out his lab. Another failed experiment and a near disaster for his brothers. Raph looked like he was either going to punch something or he was slapped in the face by Shredder. It was hard to tell. Mikey on the other hand looked so betrayed, like he was never going to eat pizza again. His only hope was that they would settle things between them before things escalated to unchangeable heights.

A noise from outside the lab grabbed his attention as a voice that he has grown to love came to his ears. _'April is back!' _Placing the beakers back down on the table he nearly ran to the door of the lab and opened it. There in the living room, bag in hand, was April talking with Leo, who had sat down to read and relax a bit. Dealing with both Raph and Mikey could be stressful for anyone, himself included.

"Hey April." Donnie called as he walked up to her and his 'Space Heroes' loving brother.

"Hey Donnie. I was just telling Leo I'm staying the week seeing as school is out all next week."

"REALLY? I- I mean, awesome. We could even train together, maybe, I mean if you want too. I-is it getting hot in here?" Donnie stammered rubbing his neck.

April smiled at his antics; it was one of the things she liked about him. "Sounds like fun Donnie." She assured him before more voices filled the air from the hall.

Mikey and Raph came around the corner, Mikey giving them two thumbs up before jumping into the air and relaxing in the tire swing. Donnie and Leo smiled slightly before seeing Raph notice April.

"Hey April, what's with the bag?" He asked walking closer to them.

Before the girl had a chance to speak Donnie said excitedly. "She's staying for a whole week!" Everyone just stared at him surprised by his Mikey like outburst. Donnie only laughed nervously, "I'll be in the lab cleaning up." Donnie quickly made his way to the lab leaving a confused April behind.

"What happened to the lab?" she asked hoping one of her other friends could answer her. Till she noticed someone was missing. "Hey where's May?"

"You totally missed it!" Mikey said appearing in front of her with a big grin. "Donnie asked May to help him with something in the lab. She used her ice powers to melt some of Pulverizer's goo, which she did. And then Donnie did some experiment and just when we thought nothing was going to happen, the goo started to grow into this giant monster! I didn't get to name it but May went all ice powery on it and froze most of the lab! After the goo monster was frozen solid May fell to her knees and ice started forming around her like a cocoon!"

"What?!" April said worried. An experiment going wrong was normal for Donnie, but hearing about May was different. "Is she alright?!"

"Relax April, she's fine. I put her in her room after I got her calmed down." Raph said placing a hand on April's shoulder. The girl looked like she was about to pounce on Mikey and strangle him.

"_You_ calmed her down Raph?" April was shocked that the hot head would be the one to calm anyone down.

"She was crying tears of ice April, what was I supposed to do." Raph folded his arms in front of his plastron and scowled at a distant wall.

"I just didn't think it would have been you." April said half heartedly trying not to start a fight with the hot head.

"That's 'cause he wants May to be his girlfriend." Mikey teased, a safe distance from Raph.

"Mikey! What did I tell you?!" Raph yelled not seeing the other person walk in and join the others. "I'm gonna shellap you! Come here!" Raph said running after Mikey ready to pummel him into the ground if need be.

"Seeing as no one is going to help, I'm guessing this is normal?" May whispered to April making her jump a little.

"May!" April said hugging the girl when she realizes it's her. "Are you alright? I heard about the lab."

"Yeah, sorry if I worried anyone. I guess the past few days were more stressful than I realized." She said with a half grin.

Before anyone could speak Mikey came running around the corner and hid behind May. "Glad to see you're okay May. AHHHH." Raph had just rounded the corner and glared daggers at Mikey. When he got closer he saw May was awake and glancing behind her at Mikey.

"Mikey, I'm not a shield."

"Can't we pretend you are and let me stay here till he calms down?" Mikey asked glancing between her and his ultimate doom.

She looked at Raph for a minute before winking at him. Raph was confused for a moment until he saw what she was doing. She was freezing just the wrappings on his feet, thin enough to not be noticed until it was too late. That's when he grinned lightly at her before turning back to his brother and growling, fists raised.

"Oh, Mikey. You're right, it's just no fun if there isn't an obstacle to deal with."

"Thanks!"

"But teasing your brother and then running away is no fun to see. So," she slipped to the side "He's all yours Raph."

"WHAT?!" in the blink of an eye he tried to move his feet only to realize something was wrong and Raph was barreling towards him and tackled him to the ground. "AHHHHH!"

Raph barreled between both girls and slamming Mikey into the ground. "What aren't you going to do?" Raph asked as he had Mikey's arm pulled behind his shell and his face into the floor.

"Run away from the big baby?" Mikey said referring to Raph, only to have his face being smothered into the floor more by Raph's other hand.

"What aren't you going to do?" Threateningly now.

"Ow… make you tell a certain someone who broke the toaster this time."

Raph didn't even bother asking this time as he pulled Mikey's finger back while still rubbing his face in the floor.

"Ow, okay, okay, I won't tease you. Let me go!" Mikey squealed out.

Raph got off the annoying turtle and headed to the couch.

May and April had moved closer to the TV. May had found some speakers in her room and set them up last night after cleaning the lair. "What are you doing May?" April asked curious as to what her new friend was doing.

"I usually play a song to cheer me up after one of my Emotional Overloads." She tried to explain while setting up her IPod to the speakers and picking a song.

"Is that what happened in the lab." She got a nod just before a music started to play.

"_One Day!  
One Day!_

_One Day!" _

May bopped her head to the beat while the music filled the room making even Donnie come out of his lab to see what was going on.

"_They're not gonna keep me down,_

_They're not gonna shut me out,_

_They're gonna do what they do,_

_I'll do me,"_

Raph and Leo shared a look before going back to May who mostly sat near the speakers and started making figures out of ice while listen to the song. April sat down next to her and watched as she listened along.

"_I'm moving against the crowd,_

_I'm drowning out the doubt,_

_They're gonna do what they do,_

_I'll do,_

"_Something original,_

_Be unforgettable,_

_They're gonna know my name,_

_One Day!"_

Mikey was bopping along to the song in the background. He didn't want to disrupt May. He saw what she could do first hand.

"_I'll make you a believer,_

_One Day,_

_I got this all I need is,_

_One Day_

"_Don't try to tell me I can't, (tell me I can't)_

_Right now,_

_I'm writing the future,_

_Watch out,_

"_Won't stop I'm a mover,_

_One Day,_

_You're gonna know who I am,_

"_I will fly,_

_High and free,_

_It's my fate,_

_Wait and see,_

"_One Day!_

May joined the song, singing along perfectly. She didn't notice but everyone's jaws dropped, some more than others. And never lost concentration on the figures she was creating.

"_I've been afraid before,_

_To reach for something more,_

_But now I see that it's mine._

_I'll take it._

"_Just go ahead and try,_

_You're not gonna change my mind,_

_There's no such thing as too late!_

_Yeah!_

"_One Day!_

"_I'll make you a believer,_

_One Day,_

_I got this all I need is,_

_One Day,_

"_Don't try to tell me I can't, (tell me I can't)_

_Right now,_

_I'm writing the future,_

_Watch out,_

"_I won't stop I'm a mover,_

_One Day,_

_You're gonna know who I am!_

"_I will fly,_

_High and free,_

_It's my fate,_

_Wait and see,_

"_I'm on a mission,_

_No longer listening _

_To any one that says,_

_Don't try!_

"_Sometimes you feel it,_

_Deep in your spirit,_

_It's like a fire that,_

_Won't die,_

"_One Day,_

_Wait and see,_

_One Day,_

_(Ahh ohh)_

_One Day,_

"_Just wait and see,_

_One Day!_

"_I'll make you a believer,_

_One Day,_

_I got this all I need is,_

_One Day,_

"_Don't try to tell me I can't,_

_Right now,_

_I'm writing my future,_

_Watch out,_

"_I won't stop I'm a mover,_

_One Day,_

_You're gonna know who I am,_

"_I will fly,_

_High and free,_

_It's my fate,_

_Wait and see,_

"_One Day!_

May stopped singing and admired the six figures in front of her. One of each turtle, Master Splinter, and April. Normally she would do whatever animal she saw when she was out in the woods releasing her Emotional build up. So this was a nice change.

"_One Day!_

"_One Day!_

"_One Day!_

"_One Day!_

"_One Day!_

It was quiet for a moment before Mikey spoke up. "Dude that was like no music I ever heard before."

May looked up at Mikey who was grinning but looking around she saw the confused and shocked faces of her friends. "Yeah that was 'One Day' by Charice. She's been a singer for a few years now."

The guys just blink still lost in what just happened.

"Anyways; I guess I owe some explanations." She said looking at the floor and rubbing the back of her neck.

"Yeah, like the ice show you did in my lab." Donnie said as he sat down with his brothers waiting for more answers.

"Okay, but I have some questions too. So we will go back and forth. You ask a question and after I answer, I will ask you a question."

The guys thought about that for a little bit before Leo nodded, "Sure, that's only fair. So here's our first question." Before he could ask Mikey popped in.

"How did you get your cool ice powers?!"

"MIKEY!" His three brothers yelled at him.

"It's okay." May said stopping the fight before it started. "I don't really know _how_ I got my powers but I do know that I wasn't born with them."

"Maybe you were cursed and sentenced to slowly freeze the world and cause all of mankind to burrow underground for centuries." Mikey said allowing his imagination to run away with him.

That was swiftly put to an end by Raphael slamming him into a wall on the other side of the lair. "How about you shut up, before I hang you from the ceiling by your disgusting middle toes!" Once Mikey was out of sight he turned back to May. "Don't take what he says seriously. We think he was hit too many times on the head when he was younger."

May smiled at him. "Thanks, so here's a question for you. How did you become mutants?"

There was silence for a few minutes before a voice from the turn styles said, "That is a long story."

Everyone turned to see Master Splinter standing behind them with his hands behind him. "Over 15 years ago, I had just moved to America from Japan. I was out one day and bought four baby turtles from the pet store. A man, who we now know to be the Kraang, bumped into me. I thought his behavior was odd so I followed him. Over hearing their conversation I went to walk away but stepped on the tail of a rat. The two Kraang attacked me, I fought back but in the process I hit the mutagen canister and in the process dropped my turtles. The Mutagen was dumped on myself and the turtles, transforming us into what you see before you. That is how we became the most unlikely of families." Splinter explained.

April and May were shocked by the story. More May than April anyways.

"So what was with the show in the lab?" Donnie asked.

"What happened in the lab?" Splinter asked confused, he thought they were just sitting getting to know each other. What had happened while he was out?

"May froze the lab and the goo monster Donnie accidently created trying to make a retro mutagen." Leo said before Mikey could go into the story again.

May was quiet as all eyes fell on her once more. "Well, that too is a long story. I told you how I was home schooled because of my powers right? There's more to it than just that. When I was little something happened and as the result I got Ice powers. Powers, that were hard to control. I spent hours just learning to stay happy and not get upset about different things. You see, my powers are attached to my emotions. When I get sad, or scared I start to lose control and ice starts to form around me. Shortly after Karai left for Japan my parents took me out to the woods and allowed me to let out all the negative emotions I kept inside, a way to relieve stress if you will. Because we lived in a private area, no one was around to see me cry or freeze the forest around me. So between the car crash, losing my mother, getting mugged, finding out my father is in bad condition, and now the foot clan after me, I guess everything was too much to keep locked in."

Silence filled the air before Donnie spoke up. "That would explain a few things about when you use your powers. I have noticed that ice starts to form around you when someone brings up your parents."

"I am sure things will only get better." Master Splinter said walking closer to May. "And since you have been so honest with my son's and April O'Neil, I wish to help you control your ability at will." He stopped in front of her waiting for a response.

"I would be most honored Master Splinter." She said bowing her head with a soft smile.

"Good, you start tomorrow with April." He left them to talk more while he meditated on this new outcome.

"Your next question May?" Leo asked after Master Splinter had closed the door to his room.

"Oh uh, who are the Kraang?" She asked remembering that part of their story.

"The Kraang are aliens that walk around in robot bodies. They walk around like humans and want to take over the world using April's DNA. Whatever that is." Mikey explained.

"Since your story answered most of our questions about you, do you like space shows?" Leo asked making most of the room groan.

May a little confused by the random question answered. "Yes, Why?"

"Have you ever seen 'Space Heroes'?"

A disgusted look came across May's face. "I'm sorry but, EWW! Please don't tell me you watch that junk. That is the worst space show ever created. The graphics were horrible, there was no plot, and someone always died in one episode and then came back in the next one." May explained making Leo pout and Raph grin ear to ear.

"Told you that show was junk."

"Shut it Raph." Leo said glaring at him.

"I have a question, When is your birthday May?" April asked while Leo and Raph were having their silent fight.

"About a month from now, but because my dad has a big meeting that week and is supposed to be out of town for that week, he brought me here. Pretty much an early birthday present because I don't get out much." May said only to see the boys have confused looks on their faces. "What?"

"Uh, what's a birthday?" Mikey asked seeing as none of his brothers wanted to ask.

"The day we celebrate the day we were born." May said as if explaining it to an child who had never had one.

"Oh, like our Mutation Day!" Donnie said finally realizing what she meant.

Both girls looked at each other confused before asking the boys together, "What's a mutation day?"

"It's the day we celebrate becoming a family. When we were mutated we became what you see before us. In a sense, it's the day we were created, or born." Donnie explained while his brothers agreed.

"The reason I asked, May, is because mine is only a few days away." She was cut off by Donnie grabbing his head and nearly screaming, "YOUR BIRTHDAY IS ONLY A FEW DAYS FROM NOW? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US BEFORE?!" Raph grabbed Donnie by the face and held him in a head lock.

"Stop yelling or I will pummel you in training tomorrow." He threatened.

"Okay, okay, let… go." Donnie wheezed while tapping Raph's arm.

The hot head released him allowing him to breath.

"Like I was saying, my birthday is only a few days away and I wanted to spend it with all of you. speaking of which." April grabbed her bag and pulled out the purple and yellow bowed present her aunt had given her. "My aunt gave me this as a present." She ripped off the wrapping and bow quickly to find a movie inside. As she turned it over she could feel the floor become cold and the temperature drop a few degrees. The movie 'Frozen' lay in her hands but as she read the back May was freezing over as her powers began to take over.

"A princess with a special gift unleashes a snow storm in summer and it is up to her sister to make it summer once more." Before she could read more she had to jump away from May who looked horror struck. Her eyes were wide, pupils dilated, and ice was forming all around her. Only two words left May's lips before she was in Donnie's arms and being dragged away from the girl. "Someone Knows."

**All right, that's it.**

**Mikey: What do you mean that's it? You're just going to leave it at that? What's going to happen to May?**

**Donnie: Mikey calm down. It's called a cliff hanger. It's what writers do to keep people reading a story to find out what happens next.**

**Leo: Donnie's right, besides we find out what happens long before any of her readers do. **

**Raph: Yeah, so there's no need to go mental on the poor girl.**

**Mikey: You're just saying that cause she's going to… mmph mmagh mnnns dnns fuuusss**

**Miko: I hate spoilers. (covering Mikey's mouth) in any case I hope you liked this chapter. More on Karai next time. Bye till then.**


	6. A Threat Made Real

**Alright so…**

**Raph: I was reading it over and I have to say that last chapter was lame.**

**Leo: Raph!**

**Raph: What? It was!**

**Mikey: Sorry Leo, got to agree with Raph on this one. It was pretty lame.**

**Miko: I get it! Okay this one will be better.**

**Raph: How?**

**Miko: You get to smash some heads.**

**Raph: Sounds good already. Come on guys let's let her work. (Pushes his three brothers out the door.)**

**Miko: Before you go can you do the disclaimer?**

**Raph: Miko in training doesn't own TMNT or any movie or song references that may appear in the story.**

**Chapter 6: A Threat Made Real**

Raph was trying to get closer to May. Ice was forming all around her, from the TV to the hanging tire swing. Horror filled her face as the words of the movie filled her mind.

"May!" Raph called. Wind and snow started up making the ice thicken and grow farther from her spot on the ground. "Come on May!" Raph took another step closer to her. "Look at me!" anger and worry could be heard in his voice as his brothers and April watched from a safe distance.

"Raph get over here!" Leo called.

"May I told you everything is going to be alright! It's just a movie! It's a coincidence that's all!"

"How do you know Raph? How can you be sure?" May asked her voice louder than the wind and snow surrounding them. She wrapped her arms around herself hoping it would help stop the storm that was brewing around them.

"Because I won't let anything happen to you, I made a promise!" Raph yelled back. He couldn't let this power control her.

"But what if…" She was cut off by Raph grabbing her shoulders and looking her in the eyes.

"No, no what if's. I will not let anyone harm you! Not while my brothers and I are here." Raph said. Slowly the wind started to calm down, the snow stopped falling and the ice started to disappear. "Trust me and I promise you will be safe."

Slowly the others got closer to May seeing as the ice and snow were mostly gone. "I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't stay here. Most of the day I have caused you nothing but trouble."

"That's not true. You stopped a goo monster and the movie was my fault." April said trying to reassure her that nothing was her fault and everything is fine.

"No, it is no one's fault." Master Splinter's voice came from the dojo. "You have a gift May, and you must control it. Come here." Reluctantly May left Raphael's hold and went to the dojo. Everyone was silent as she went and disappeared into the dojo where Master Splinter waited.

She bowed before straightening her back to look at him. He watched her for a moment before speaking. "You have great power May, but you lack proper control of it. Kneel." He instructed as he went to his knees and waited for her to do the same.

It was a bit easier now that her leg didn't hurt like it had before. The bruise was still there but the pain had decreased exponentially. Once in front of Splinter she waited for more instruction.

"We are going to do a breathing exercise. Close your eyes; breathe in slowly from your nose and back out, slowly, from your mouth. Much like when you do yoga." He showed her how it was done. "Keep your back straight at all times and allow your mind to empty of any thought." He calmly instructed.

May was a little confused by this but didn't question him. She straightened her back and breathed in slowly, and letting it back out. She tried not to think of everything that happened the since leaving dinner with her parents three nights ago.

"Do not force it from your mind. Let your mind empty by listening to the silence around you." Splinter instructed.

She could now feel his eyes on her but that feeling soon faded as her mind became blank and silent around her.

Splinter rose from his spot on the floor and circled her. Watching and making sure that she was calm and doing the exercise correctly. He did notice that her head moved ever so slightly in the direction he was in. Intrigued he made a mental note and left it for another time. Stopping in front of her again he waited another minute or so. Watching as her breathing stayed regular and her body remained relaxed and focused. "I will return soon, until then I wish for you to remain as you are. Continue your breathing and listen for the silence." With that he went to his room and closed the door.

~Scene Change~

Up above, Karai sat in her room, in Foot headquarters, looking at the computer screen. It hadn't taken her long to download what she needed but what the program required was a different story. May and Leo's words were still bothering her. She needed to know the truth, or to prove them wrong next time they met. However, in order to do a DNA test properly she needed a sample of her father's DNA. Weather is being hair, blood, or spit, it didn't matter. But getting it was going to be the problem. Her father didn't have any visible hair and no one ever got close enough to Shredder to draw blood. That only left spit.

She had also gotten a hold of one of the Kraang's scanners. It was from their old lab, once used to check the DNA of a human that would be compatible to change their world into a world suitable for the Kraang. The program she had downloaded allowed the machine to check if the DNA matches parent to child, instead of if it were compatible with the atmosphere.

So now her only problem was getting her father's DNA.

A knock at her door made her close down her computer and hide the Kraang device before going over to her door and opening it. After seeing it was a Kraang she glared at it. "Yes?"

"The one named Shredder orders the one named Karai to go to the place of which Kraang will show the one named Karai." The Kraang said before turning and walking away.

Irritated Karai followed the Kraang. It was taking her to Shredder so most likely she was going to his throne room.

Once they arrived the Kraang left and Karai bowed to her father. "You sent for me father?"

"Yes Karai. It seems that you have once again failed me. You merely needed to bring the girl here and you couldn't even do that." He stood and walked toward her.

Her eyes never left the ground and she resisted the urge to flinch away from him. She knew firsthand how strict he could be. "I am sorry father. It will not happen again."

"No Karai, it will not happen again." Without warning he struck her in the back of the head bringing her to both knees and following through with a kick across the room. "You will return with the girl or don't bother returning at all."

She bowed before leaving the room and returning to her own to gather supplies. _'I cannot return without May.' _She rubbed her side as she strapped her sword behind her. _'I cannot fail father a third time. No matter what it takes or who gets in my way, I will return with May. One way or another.'_

Once all her supplies were gathered she rounded up some of the robo-ninja and headed out in search of May Adair.

~Scene Change~

Splinter returned to May half an hour later. She was still breathing slowly but he could still tell she was conscious. Walking around her again he watched as she seemed to follow him. An intriguing trait for one who has had no former training. Finally stopping in front of her, he spoke. "Very good May. Tomorrow while the others train I want you to do the same thing."

May slowly opened her eyes. Surprised at how calm she was now. It was refreshing almost. If her legs hadn't fallen asleep she would feel fantastic. She bowed to him before trying to stand. Falling a few times when her legs gave out from under her, it would take a moment to get feeling back.

Splinter helped her up with a small grin and helped steady her. "That to will become easier with time." He said a twinkle in his amber eyes.

"Thank you Sensei." May muttered. Testing her legs for a moment and making sure she could stand on her own, she headed out the door to see what the others were doing.

Coming around the bend she saw them watching the movie April had gotten for her birthday. A soft melody came to her ears. It seemed so loud now, after listening to nothing for so long. She walked closer and saw the dark mountain become bigger on the screen as it zeroed in on a girl walking through the snow.

"_The snow glow's white on the mountain tonight,_

_Not a footprint to be seen,_

_A kingdom of isolation, _

_And it looks like I'm to queen,_

"_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside,_

_Couldn't keep it in,_

_Heaven know I tried._

"_Don't let them in,_

_Don't let them see,_

_Be the good girl you always have to be,_

_Conceal,_

_Don't feel,_

_Don't let them know,_

_Well now they know!_

"_Let it go,_

_Let it go,_

_Can't hold it back any more,_

"_Let it go,_

_Let it go,_

_Turn away and slam the door,_

_I don't care,_

_What they're going to say,_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway."_

May paid more attention to it now. It reminded her of how she would hide this cold part of herself from the world. To protect her family. But now her family was in danger. Her mother was gone and her father. She wasn't sure about her father's condition right now. She couldn't go see him until it was safe, but still it nagged at her. Now she had to use her ability, but she wasn't sure how.

"_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small,_

_And the fears that once controlled me,_

_Can't get to me at all,_

"_It time to see what I can do,_

_To test the limits and break through,_

_No right,_

_No wrong,_

_No rules for me,_

_I'm free!_

"_Let it go,_

_Let it go,_

_I am one with the wind and sky,_

"_Let it go,_

_Let it go,_

_You'll never see me cry,_

"_Here I stand, _

_And here I'll stay,_

_Let the storm rage on."_

She walked closer to the others and sat down next to Raph. She didn't say anything as they all watched the girl build this elaborate castle out of ice. This song was much like her life. She needed to stop crying about what happened and start doing something about it. Her father was counting on her now. She could actually do something about this situation if she learned to control her powers properly.

"_My power flurries through the air into the ground,_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around,_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast,_

_I'm never going back,_

_The past is in the past!_

"_Let it go,_

_Let it go,_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn,_

"_Let it go,_

_Let it go,_

_That perfect girl is gone,_

"_Here I stand,_

_In the light of day,_

_Let the storm rage on!_

"_The cold never bothered me anyways."_

As the scene changed she sat back and relaxed in her seat. Unnoticed to everyone but Raphael, she had leaned her head against his arm and started to enjoy the movie. He couldn't help but smile ever so slightly. But it quickly vanished before any of his brothers, especially Mikey, noticed. He didn't need them harping on him about May like they did to Donnie about April or Leo about Karai. He was content to sit like this and enjoy the movie with her at least no more than they already will.

At different times in the movie some would move closer to the TV, or move back to where they were before. May stayed next to Raph and when the ending neared she seemed to move closer to him. The sadness of the current scene was enough to upset even him but looking at May as she seemed to try to mold herself into his side, it brought a new feeling to Raph. Not quite the protective big brother feeling he got when watching out for his brothers, but it was close. He gently laid his hand on her shoulder and waited for a reaction.

It came almost instantly. She somehow managed to get closer to him and relax into his touch. He didn't understand it really, but something in the back of his mind was telling him to thank her without speaking so he did. Gently bringing his hand down her arm and back up again seemed to do the trick. She had let out the softest sigh that if he hadn't been paying attention to her, he wouldn't have heard her.

By the end of the movie, everyone was smiling and Donnie had somehow managed to have April resting on his arm. Raph would've cracked a joke if May wasn't glued to his side. He needed to move before Mikey or any of his other brothers saw and teased him. His reputation as hot head and tough guy would be down the drain faster than you could say Shredder. But May was so beautiful sitting next to him.

As he processed what he just thought he mentally slapped himself. _'What is wrong with you?! Two days knowing the girl and you already went soft. Get your act together, get off your butt and stop thinking such sappy thoughts!'_ he gently pushed May away from his side and got up just as Mikey turned his head. Just because he really liked the girl didn't mean he was going soft. Like Donnie does around April.

He headed for the turnstiles while yelling behind him. "I'm headed out for some pizza."

Just as he was about to leave a voice stopped him. "Wait, I have a better idea for dinner than pizza." May called getting up and heading for the kitchen.

The four brothers all looked at each other in shock. No one knew what to say, April however had gotten up and followed after May while holding in a laugh.

"What could be better than Pizza?!" Mikey yelled. None of his brothers knew but that wasn't going to stop them from finding out.

In moments the four turtles were in the kitchen doorway watching the girls cook. April was mostly just assisting May who was running around the kitchen and preparing food. They noticed she had something in a large pot as well as something else in a smaller pot. It was too soon to tell what she was making but the girls seemed to be enjoying each other's company.

"Well watching them isn't going to make dinner come any faster. I'm going to go train." Raph said before walking away. Leo soon followed mumbling about doing the same.

Mikey and Donnie stayed for a moment more. Giggles from the girls drew Mikey away, "I'm going to go play some pinball." He had only taken a few steps when he noticed that Donnie wasn't following. "Are you coming dude. Or are you just going to watch your _girlfriend_ make dinner with May?" he taunted.

"Mikey." Donnie said very calm before turning to his younger brother and glaring at him. "Run."

He high tailed it to the living room with Donnie on his tail. Yelling insults at the trouble maker as he tried to reach him with his staff. Just to smack him in the head a few times. They somehow avoided Leo and Raph who were taking turns holding or beating the dummy.

~Scene Change~

Once everything was finished May laid the dishes on the table while April set out the plates and dishware. They had been giggling about the boys most of the time they were cooking. Both, though neither would say it aloud, where happy to have each other. A real girl to talk to, not a mutant, not a family member, and not some shmo your parent(s) want you to talk to about your problems. Just a friend that they knew wouldn't judge them. When your friends are Talk, mutant ninja turtles, judgment kind of goes out the door anyways.

"Looks like everything's set. Do you want to call the boys and Master Splinter for dinner? I just want to check on dessert." May explained heading for the fridge.

"Sure. I wonder what their reaction will be to dinner." Both girls giggled again before April was out the door.

"Guy's din… why is Mikey hanging from the ceiling passed out?" April asked as she walked into the living room.

"It's his impression of a monkey falling out of his tree." Raph explained walking passed her and to the kitchen.

"Well can one of you get him down while I go get Sensei? It's time for dinner." She walked away not even questioning what Mikey did to get this treatment from one or all of his brothers.

Once everyone was in the kitchen and seated May told them what everything was. "There's salad, Marinara sauce, parmesan cheese and our main course is cheese filled stuffed shells."

Four forks clattered to the plates before the four turtles. Nearly all color had left their faces and they all looked like they were going to hurl.

"What kind of sick twisted person are you?!" Mikey yelled at May.

April and May couldn't hold it in any longer. They burst out laughing while Master Splinter had a grin on his face. It was unintentional but it was a good joke to play on his son's. "Michelangelo, it is rude not to thank someone for this wonderful meal."

All four turtles turned to their sensei in shock. _'He did not just say that!'_ all of them thought.

April had to get out of her chair before she went falling to the floor from laughing so hard. May had tears in her eyes and was doubled over from laughing. The look on the boy's faces was just too priceless. It was good April had the idea to set up her phone to take a picture a few minutes into dinner. The girls would have to check to make sure they got it, later.

"Oh my… I haven't laughed that hard… in ages." May said trying to calm down. The guys didn't find anything funny.

"I don't see what is so funny. Stuffed… stuffed…" Leo said glaring at the girls, while holding back anything that could still be in his stomach.

May finally took a deep breath and calmed down enough to explain. "The stuffed shells, its pasta in the shape of a sea shell. You should all see your faces. It's priceless." Both girls went into a smaller fit of giggles before taking a seat at the table. Trying to compose themselves so they could have a civil meal, or at least try to.

None of the boys found this funny. Splinter even got a chuckle out of his son's expense. It was rare to pull a prank like this over his sons.

After the color returned to the boys faces, mumbles of 'Thanks for the food.' Were said and everyone started eating.

It was quiet during dinner aside from a giggle or two from the girls as they talked quietly to themselves. When the boys were finished they placed their dishes in the sink and silently walked out of the room. Splinter soon followed after thanking the girls again for both the food and allowing him to join in their little joke.

The girls started cleaning up and continued talking. "I wonder who will ask where we got all this food first." April suggested while rinsing the plates in the sink. No food was left over so it was just a matter of cleaning and putting the dishes away.

"My bet is on Raph or Leo. Sometime after Leo's stupid 'Space Heroes' show is over." May said while scraping the little bits of scraps into the trash. "More on Raph though. He'll be punching the dummy and it will come to him, first he'll ask the boys then come in here and ask us."

"I can see that. But I bet it's going to be Donnie. He usually comes up with the questions that no one else thinks of. With full bellies the guys will take a while before the thought comes to them. But it will probably be Donnie first." April said.

They giggled a bit before taking turns with dishes. April would wash and May would rinse and dry before putting the item away. "So what do you want to bet?" May asked.

"I say, loser has to cook dinner for a week for every turtle they bet on." April said with a grin.

"Aw, that's no fair; I said two turtles I would still have to cook for a week." May said with a fake frown. She didn't mind cooking but it really didn't seem fair.

"Alright, how about… loser has to by next week's pizza orders." April said with a grin.

"That sounds like a fair deal to me." May said till a thought came to her. "What if Mikey asks first?"

April stopped what she was doing for a moment to look at her. "Mikey?" She thought about it for a minute before answering. "While it is highly unlikely that Mikey will be the one to ask. If he does, our bet is void."

"Fair enough." May agreed. They continued washing, drying and putting away in comfortable silence while the boys sat out in the living room probably still ticked.

~Scene Change~

After an episode of 'Space Heroes' Leo sat up and stretched, Raph stopped punching the dummy and looked at him. "Done watching that stupid show now fearless leader?" He asked in a gruff tone.

"It's not stupid Raph. But it is time to head out on patrol." Leo said quickly changing the subject.

"Isn't it a bit early?" Mikey asked as the TV turned off.

"No, now go get Donnie and get your gear. We're heading out." Leo said a little harsher than he needed to.

Not wanting to argue with Leo while he's mad, he headed to the lab to get Donnie. And to warn him about their older brother's' attitudes.

Raph walked up to him and smacked Leo on the back of the head. "Just because the girls upset you doesn't mean you get to yell at Mikey!"

Leo said nothing but scowled at the hot head before heading for the turnstiles. "Let's go."

~Scene Change~

It didn't take long to get topside and start their patrol. They checked to make sure that the Purple Dragons hadn't made much trouble before hunting for Mutagen. It was a calm night for now. But you know what they say about the calm, it always comes before the storm.

"I'm so bored. When are we going to do something fun dudes?" Mikey asked while hanging upside down on a bill board.

"Chill out Mikey, or do you want another training session with Splinter junior over there." Raph chided his younger brother.

"No."Mikey said reluctantly.

Donnie was busy trying to get a reading on any mutagen canisters nearby, so he wasn't really paying attention to the others. Leo on the other hand was busy thinking. He hadn't moved in over ten minutes. He had been mad at the girls before reaching the surface, but after a bit of being up there he calmed down and accepted they were only joking and let it go. So that wasn't what was bothering him. The Kraang have been quiet lately. So has the foot. Normally they would be happy for a break from fighting. Karai was still after May and she hadn't been seen since the hospital. She should be out looking for them right about… A shuriken flew past his face as he dodged to the side and allowed the star to go into a wall.

"Hello Karai, I was wondering when you were going to show up." Leo said drawing his katanas.

"I don't have time for small talk Leo. Where's the girl?" Karai demanded as she stood ready to attack. Sword out in one hand and her other in a defensive grip.

"You can't have her. She told us about when you were little Karai. What happened, you two used to be friends?" Leo said circling her with both swords at the ready.

Karai didn't bother to answer as she flew forward and slashed at his head. She needed to know where May was even if it meant hurting him. She ducked under his blades and swept her leg at his. He jumped over her leg and hopped a few steps away.

"We don't have to be enemies! You know Shredder is lying to you, why do you still work for him?" Leo insisted.

Her glare intensified before she attacked again.

~Fight Switch~

While Leo was fighting Karai; Raph, Donnie and Mikey were fighting the foot bots. Knocking off heads, Slicing off limbs, but all the while Raph was the one arguing.

"Why is it," Slashes up a Foot bot, "that every time we face the Foot" strikes a sai into one of the heads, "Leo is the one fighting Karai?!" Kicks another Foot bot to the opposite wall where Donnie slices right through it.

"Maybe it's because," Kicks a bot to the floor and smashes some circuits, "he still has a crush," Dodges a sword and swipes a leg knocking the bot to the ground, "on her. Ahh!" Dodges a bot that was thrown Mikey's way by Raph.

"Let's go help him!" Donnie said after freeing his staff from the last Foot bot. They quickly follow the sounds of clashing swords.

~Fight Switch~

"I don't want to fight you Karai!" Leo pleads with her while blocking another strike to his head. He followed through with a double swipe of blades, spin and a kick to her chest which only knocked Karai a few feet away.

"And yet you are Leo. Give me May and I will forget about your betrayal before." She offered. They had been fighting for a while now and it was tiring on both of them.

"You know I can't do that Karai! Whatever it is you want from her, she doesn't have it!" Leo said pointing his blade at her threateningly. His glare was enough to make even a brave man back down, but not Karai.

Before she could speak three more figures appeared behind Leo. Weapons drawn and at the ready. All eyes threatened her if she even thought to attack.

Sucking in a breath through her teeth she pulled out a smoke bomb. "This isn't over Leo. I will get May for the Shredder. One way, or another!" Smashing the bomb before her she disappeared.

"So what do they want with May?" Mikey asked as his brothers groaned.

"Let's just go home." Donnie said holding his head and walking back the way they came.

The others followed but Leo stopped for a moment and looked back at where Karai had been. He had a feeling he knew why the Foot wanted May, but he didn't have enough to be sure. One thing he was sure about; he was going to be seeing Karai a lot more now.

~Scene Change~

The next morning at training, the boys were practicing an advanced kata, while May meditated and April was practicing a basic form and going into basic kata.

"Ya Mae." Splinter called stepping forward. "Very good. Now boys you will spar and first will be Michelangelo and Raphael." Everyone went to the sides and sat. May had remained meditating where she was seeing as she was told to not move until Splinter instructed her specifically to stop.

Both turtles bowed to each other before getting into a fighting stance with weapons drawn.

"This shouldn't be too hard." Raph said grinning while spinning his sai's in his hands.

"We'll just see about that bro." Mikey spat back. They circled each other, waiting for the signal to start.

"Hajime." Splinter ordered.

In a moment, Raph had Mikey on his back about to pin him when Mikey rolled out of the way and back to his feet. Swinging a nun chuck he aimed for Raph's side but it was blocked by a sai and sent to the side in between April and Donnie. April moved slightly while Donnie didn't move at all. Mikey was now down a nun chuck and had to think quickly. Dodging a punch from Raph he got behind him and was about to knock him to the ground when his brother disappeared and he was looking up at the ceiling with his brother on top of him.

"Like I said, Easy." Raph said patting his brother's head.

"Ya Mae!" Splinter called. Raph got up and sat down next to April while Mikey got back to his feet and took Donnie's seat.

Donnie and Leo took a stance after bowing and readied their weapons. "Let's see what you got." Donnie said.

"Nothing you can beat." Leo said with a smug grin.

"Hajime!" Splinter called.

Donnie dodged the frontal attack from Leo as a sword came at his head. Ducking a rolling out of the way Donnie got back on his feet and landed hits on Leo's back forcing him to fall forward. As he fell he used the momentum to put his weight on his arm and swing his legs at Donnie. In one fluent motion, Leo kicked Donnie in the side and sent him straight for May. Donnie had lost his bo staff when he was kicked so he had nothing to stop him.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Mikey's jaw hung on the floor, Raph was half way to his feet, April held her hands over her mouth to resist screaming, Leo's eyes grew wide in horror, and Master Splinter did nothing. He Raised an eye brow but did nothing more. Donnie was the most unfortunate. He had only seconds to think about what was about to happen. He knew pain, horror filled gilt and more pain when his brother got a hold of him and Leo. But his biggest fear was what was going to happen to May. She was going to be seriously hurt after this. Closing his eyes he waited for the impact that was going to happen in seconds.

If anyone blinked they would have missed what happened next.

May Raised a hand, in seconds a pile of snow appeared with Ice under it in a ramp like form. Donnie went head first into the snow softening the impact and slid down the ice ramp back to his brothers. It all happened so fast that they didn't know what to do. Donnie was to happy to not be hurt to realize how at first. "I'm Alive!" He said jumping up and grinning like a dork.

Once the danger was gone May lowered her hand and the snow and ice disappeared. She was still in a meditative state while using her powers.

"Very interesting." Splinter said before walking up to May and calling to her. "May Ya Mae."

She opened her eyes to see the others looking at her will all different expressions on their faces. She turned to Master Splinter with a confused look.

"Do you remember anything that just happened May?" Sensei asked while watching her.

May thought about what she had been feeling and realized she remembered something coming at her but it wasn't a threat. She didn't want to hurt it and used her powers to redirect the object. "What came at me?" where the first though out of her mouth.

With a small grin that not many could notice he told her. "Leonardo and Donatello were sparing which ended with Donatello being thrown at you. You are indeed very special May. You have a natural instinct that I had to train years to establish. You can sense things around you without seeing them. This being the case, your training has just intensified.

No one moved as this new information sunk into their heads.

**OMG I'm done….**

**Raph: yeah cause that didn't take very long.**

**Mikey: So what going to happen to May now? How is her training going to increase?**

**Donnie: Mikey she just finished the chapter. Give her a bit before she starts writing again.**

**Leo: Donnie's right. Besides I want to know what's going to happen with Karai just as much as May.**

**Raph: Hey Miko, what's the big idea of all the sap between me and May?**

**Miko:…**

**Donnie: Hey Miko? Think you could hook a turtle up with a certain someone?**

**Miko: ….**

**Mikey: Dudes I think she's dead! (pokes her head with a nun chuck)**

**Miko: (Head falls to desk and a soft snore comes from her.)**

**Leo: she's just asleep. Donnie end this and post it please. It took her all week to write it.**

**Donnie: Sure thing Leo. Thanks for reading and as soon as she wakes up Miko will be writing again. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**


	7. As Time Passes

**Ok now that I am all rested up…**

**Mikey: (sneaking out of the lab)**

**Miko: What are you doing?**

**Mikey: (hides something behind his back) Nothing…**

**Miko: (raises an eye brow) Really? So if I called Donnie in here nothing would change?**

**Mikey: Uhhhh… yes?**

**Miko: (Takes in a deep breath) DONNIE! Mikey's been in your lab!**

**Mikey: (high tails it out of the lair.)**

**Donnie: (comes out of his room and chases after Mikey, bo-staff at the ready) Get back here Mikey! What did you take out of my lab!?**

**Miko: Ah normalcy. I don't own TMNT or any movie or song references that may appear in this story. So please enjoy and thank you for all your reviews.**

**Chapter 7: As Time Passes**

It had been a few days since April had been staying in the lair and May started her special training. Splinter couldn't teach her the same way he had thought the others. Her gift of sense came first; so it needed to be trained first. Power without knowledge was very dangerous even for the most skilled of ninja.

Currently, the boys and April were relaxing while May and Sensei were training in the dojo. "You must maintain focus at all times. Feel for your target and tell me what you see." He instructed.

May closed her eyes and tried to feel where the target was. It only took her moments to realize that she had this instinct, why was it so hard to control? Trying to feel around her she tried to locate the target. Finally sensing something she tried to describe it to sensei. "The target is five inches taller than I am, has a large yet fit body, and is three yards south of my location."

Splinter turned in the direction she had indicated only to see the wall of the dojo. "What is the target doing?"

"Just standing there. Wait, it turned so that its side was to me, moving two feet closer from before." She explained.

Splinter moved to the door way and looked around the bend. There, standing close to the wall, was Mikey. "Michelangelo!" Splinter yelled scaring the orange wearing turtle. "You know better than to spy on another's lesson. 200 Back flips, now!"

"Hai sensei." Mikey said before going to a wall near the dojo and starting his back flips.

"Now that there are no more distractions, let us continue. Close your eyes, sense around you and allow your mind to find the correct target." Sensei instructed.

This continued for a few more hours, before he declared training over and she was allowed to leave.

Stepping out of the Dojo she noticed Mikey had stopped doing his flips and was just laying there on the ground. A soft snore came from him and she knew he had fallen asleep during his exercise punishment. Going around him she headed for the kitchen. It was near dinner time and she wanted to see what she had left to work with. As she walked in she saw Donnie looking in the fridge and pulling out a water. Closing the door and turning around he nearly jumped when he saw May.

"Oh hey May, say I have a question." he said placing his water on the table and taking a seat.

Seeing as he was going to be there for a while and out of the way she headed for the fridge while answering him. "Ask away." She figured it had something to do with why Mikey was in the hall passed out or something about April. If she knew his real question she would have worked her way around it.

"I've notice the increase of food in the kitchen since you have lived with us. Some of which is real fresh. I was just wondering where it came from?" Donnie asked without truly asking straight out.

May cursed under her breath for a moment before answering. "I asked April a few days ago if she could bring me some actual food I could cook for you guys. I felt bad for kind of taking over a part of your lair but I really appreciated it and I just wanted to cook as a thank you and well… just to be helpful."

"Oh, so you haven't been sneaking out of the lair at night and going to some 24/7 mart on your own." Donnie said relieved though it didn't truly sound relieved more suspicious.

"No of course not." May said a little too defensively. She quickly grabbed two waters and headed out the door muttering something about ordering pizza.

Donnie shrugged his shoulders and followed her out, nearly tripping over Mikey as he did so.

Walking into the living room, May made her way to April while Donnie walked back to his lab. He could hear the girls whispering about something but couldn't tell what. He did however notice that his name was involved and when a sly grin came to May's face April seemed to go ridged. Her back was stiff, her shoulders tightened, and she seemed to be on edge all of a sudden. Laughing, May walked away to her room leaving a 'frozen' April behind.

Half way down the hall, May looked back over her shoulder only to see April standing up with her face as red as her hair. "You are so going to pay for that!"

In a mock scream of fear May dodged April before using her powers to make a lane of ice around and away from April. Next she made ice blades on her shoes and followed the lane. April tried to grab her as she went by but she tripped on the ice but caught herself before she got hurt.

May went up to a high part of the living room and made her ice disappear. Laughing more she looked down at April. "Are you still going to make me pay?"

"Get down and face me woman to woman." April yelled up to her.

"Awe that's so cute. You think yelling at me will get me down." May taunted.

"That's it!" April climbed up the make shift stairs trying to catch May.

She made another ice ramp and slid down to the turnstiles. "Is that all you got April?"

"Says the one cheating! Don't use your powers and then maybe it will be fair!" April said using the ice ramp to follow.

A sly grin came to May's face. "Alright then." She said waiting for April's attack.

April threw a kick at May who ducked to dodge. She followed April who rolled and then swung her leg out. May jumped up and took a few steps back. Unfortunately she didn't see the benches of the trench before falling into it.

Four gasps filled the air as they all rushed to May's side. She sat up a little and rubbed her head. "Still need practice." She sighed before just laying there.

Raph who was closest lifted her head up and laid her out on the bench until she was ready to get up. "You alright May?"

"Yeah, just fine. Need to watch my footing though." May said with a small grin.

"Awe, isn't that cute." April said making May blush from the top of her head to her neck.

In a moment April was running around the room with May on her tail this time. "You are so going to pay April! Get back here!"

"Nah!" April stuck her tongue out at May as she ran for her room.

May growled as she followed her only to have the door slammed in her face. "You can't stay in there forever!" With a few bangs on the door she huffed and went to her own room closing the door behind her.

The three boys in the room just looked at one another in confusion. "What do you think that was all about?" Leo asked hoping one of his brothers would have an answer.

"No clue." Raph said hiding his only slight blush under his mask. It had come to his face when April made her comment.

"I did hear my name being said once or twice when they were whispering but I have no idea what it was about completely." Donnie said with a shrug.

"Let's just chalk it up to girls being girls and leave it at that." Raph said walking away.

The two shrugged and went back to what they were doing before. Watching Space Heroes and working in the lab.

Mikey walked into the room rubbing his eyes just as Donnie got to his lab. "Dudes, what did I miss?" No one bothered answering him.

~A few hours later~

A knock came from the other side of May's bedroom door. Curious she walked over and opened it. "Hey Donnie, what can I help you with?" she asked holding the door open and watching the teen as he fiddled around nervously.

Donnie stopped fiddling with his hands and rubbed the back of his neck. "I was wondering if… I could have a sample of your blood? Your abilities are quite fascinating and the amount of power you release is astounding. It made me think that it could be something in your blood that allows you to have these abilities. So I was hoping if I could have a sample of your blood and run some tests on it?" He asked hopefully.

She thought about it for a minute. What's the worst that could happen? Her father had done more or less the same thing, with the help of their close friend, back home from time to time. "Sure, I don't mind."

"Great!" Donnie led her to his lab and asked her to sit in the chair. He took out his medical kit and started looking through it. "Now don't worry, none of my needles are used, I got them from an unopened box at the hospital. There are some things that just can't be reused, if you know what I mean." He found a capped needle and walked over to May.

She rolled up her sleeve, relieved at the reassurance that he had clean medical supplies. Sad that he has to steal it, but they couldn't really go out and buy them on their own. She watched as he cleaned off the part of her arm after finding a good vain and proceeded to draw some blood. It didn't take long to get the syringe three fourths of the way full before pulling the needle out and capping it. He cleaned her arm and placed a band-aid on it before getting up.

"Thanks May. I'll tell you any results that I find." Donnie said before turning to his lab table.

"Sure thing." May said leaving to go back to her room. She still had a few homework problems to do before she could relax. No doubt April was doing something similar.

"Mikey, we are not getting a pizza with peppers, anchovies and jelly beans!" April screamed from the kitchen.

May turned on her heal and headed for the kitchen, this just got interesting, homework could wait.

Walking into the kitchen you saw Raph holding Mikey back from April while she called the closest pizza place. Mikey was struggling in Raphael's grip while trying to talk. Raph had Mikey with one hand covering his mouth and the other holding him around the chest so that one arm was held down at the side and the other had limited movement. With Mikey's more movable arm he was trying to pry Raph's hand off his mouth.

May hid in the door way and watched Raph's grin grow wider. "Not happening little brother. We get to choose the pizza this time."

April continues talking on the phone with who must be the pizza guy. "Yes, and that's how much again?" A pause as a murmur was said over the phone. "Great thank you." She hung up the phone and Mikey stopped struggling. It was over.

Raph let the youngest teen go and walked off with a grin. "Thanks Raph!" April called. He only waved back before turning the corner and walking right into May.

Just before May hit the ground, Raph grabbed her around the waist. "Whoa, sorry. You alright?" Raph asked quickly while not moving. May was in almost a dip while Raph held her tightly so she wouldn't fall. His hand was gentle, yet firm on her back while her arms had made their way to his neck in the rush to steady herself.

As she relaxed and opened her eyes, having closed them when she was about to fall, she could see the worry and concern in Raphael's eyes looking down at her. His very intense emerald green eyes. Realizing she hadn't answered him yet she nodded her head swiftly while a blush came to her cheeks.

Thou it was mostly hidden by his mask Raph had a slight blush as he realized he hadn't put her back on her feet yet and had been staring at her for a bit too long. But before either could say anything a cough brought them back to their surroundings.

"Dude, if you're gonna kiss her just do it when I am out of the room." Mikey said as he stood mere inches away from them with a playful grin on his face.

Both people in question turned beat red, quite a feat for a green turtle. Before an angry yell filled the air followed by the tell tale sounds of running, screaming, and a beating as Raph beat on Mikey for his embarrassing statement.

"Ahh! But I thought you wanted to!" Mikey yelled as he tried getting away from his brother.

"Wait till I get my hands on you! I'm gonna shellap you right out of your shell!" Raph yelled slamming Mikey to the ground and pounding on him a bit more.

May was left where Raph had left her. Standing near the kitchen doorway where April found her. The red head pulled the girl into the kitchen and sat her down on one of the chairs. There wasn't much to say that would bring her out of it, so she went about getting plates and drinks ready for dinner seeing as the pizza will be ready in ten minutes.

~A week later~

Donnie had been in his lab most of the time since he got May's blood sample. Either working on a retro-mutagen or running tests on May's blood. He even took time to relax and build or fix something around his lab or even the kitchen. Thou the last one wasn't really much of a choice seeing as one of his three brothers always broke something in there on a daily basses.

As of right now he was checking through some of the test results he has of the blood. It had bothered him that her powers would spike when she was under stress. If fighting all these mutants had taught him anything it's that things happen for a reason. The trick was figuring out what the cause of it was. Where did her powers originate from?

A few more clicks on his computer and he groaned. Another failed result. This was becoming hopeless.

"Donnie?" a voice called from the doorway. April stepped in to see the smart turtle rubbing his hands down his face in frustration.

Making her way to him she quietly went around the desk and gently placed her hands on his shoulders and rolled the heels of her hands on his shoulders in a massage. A groan and a relaxed sigh told her he was enjoying it. "Another dead end?" she asked moving her hands from his shoulders up to his neck and then back down again.

"Ugh, yeah. I just don't understand why May's powers spike like they do." Donnie said relaxing into her touch. "A spike in power is normal, but hers increase so exponential it could be dangerous but I can't be sure until I know where the power originates from. And that it isn't harmful to herself or anyone around her." Donnie ranted.

Stopping her hands, April leaned over his right shoulder to look at him. "Have you tried comparing it to the mutagen? I know it's a long shot but it would still rule it out completely if you verified it." April offered. She knew sometimes all he needed was another person's view on something.

"It wouldn't make sense if it was Mutagen based. Mutagen reacts to living organisms. Snow is cold water which is a building block for an organism not one itself. So mutagen wouldn't react to it if it connected to a human as well. She would have ended up like Timothy did and become Mutagen man, as Mikey likes to call him." Donnie explained as best he could without allowing disappointment to enter his voice at the frozen mutated human glob in the jar not too far away from them.

April ran her hands over his shoulders gently in reassurance. "You'll find a cure for the mutated human's Donnie, I have faith in you. And you'll figure out how May's powers work. It's only a matter of time."

He placed his hand on April's before turning around in his chair to look at her. "Thanks April, you don't know what that means to me."

There was an awkward silence as they looked at each other. A blush slowly appeared on each other's faces. Donnie soon realized he was still holding April's hand and let it go before looking away and coughing into his other hand. "Well, I think it's about time we both went to bed. Sensei said he had a big training lesion planned for tomorrow."

"Yeah, good idea." April said backing away and heading for the door. "I'll see you in the morning. Night Donnie."

Just before she reached the doorway Donnie called to her. "April?"

Spinning on her heal to face him again a slight blush came to her face. What was he going to ask her?

"I-I was j-just wondering if maybe… I don't know. You would want to go top side together tomorrow night. Maybe walk through the park… or something?" Donnie asked nervously.

A smile came to her face before she nodded. "That sounds like fun, I would love to." Before he could answer she slipped out the door leaving a happy genius to his thoughts.

A whoop, filled the lair as April made her way to her room. It really had been a long day of training with Master Splinter and May now joining her for training seeing as her senses have become like a second nature to her. Now that she really knew what they were and how to use them properly.

As she turned the corner to her room, she stopped in her tracks as she saw May leaning against her door with a slight grin on her face. She apparently had heard the whoop of glee from Donatello from here. "The massage helped?" she asked apparently playing coy about anything else that may have happened in the lab.

"Yeah he really enjoyed it. Thanks for the pointers." She said walking up to her now with a small smile. She didn't want to be pushed into more detail so a simple straight answer would have to do.

"Not a problem, what are friends for." She straightened up, grin still in place as she looked at April.

"Well, I better get to bed. Master Splinter has something big planned for tomorrow's lessons." April said trying to get around May to her room.

"And you can, as soon as I find out what you did to make Donnie so happy." Her grin, if possible, grew wider as April's face became red once again.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." April denied crossing her arms over her chest.

"Something _did_ happen!" May grabbed April's arm and dragged her into her room. "Tell me everything!" Closing the door behind them.

~Outside in the hall~

Raph walked out of the bathroom and was headed for his room when he heard a squeal come from April's room. Letting curiosity take over his tired mind, he snuck up to the room and tried to listen in.

"I kind of feel sorry for Donnie though."

It was May. She was talking to April about Donnie? Why? He listened in once more this time it was April who spoke.

"I know but I hope tomorrow will help him out. He's been so cooped up in his lab lately we never see him."

Raph could agree with that. Donnie only ever came out when it was important. Like training or missions. But what was so special about tomorrow?

"What do you think he has planned?" May asked sounding exited.

"I don't know but I'm kind of nervous." And she sounded it too.

Raph was starting to get a little sick of all the talk and just wanted them to get to the point.

"A walk in the park or something isn't much to be nervous about. Just don't bring up his work or start feeling sorry for him. Men never like to fell weak."

"Are we still talking about Donnie or did this suddenly become about Raph?" April asked a sly tone in her voice.

Raph just got truly interested in this conversation. May was gonna talk about him?

"I-I am talking about Donnie. He has a lot on his plate and making him feel sorry during your date isn't very romantic." May stuttered out.

"_DONNIE!? He finally asked April out on a DATE?!"_ Raph's mind screamed as he tried to comprehend all that was said. _"And she actually AGREED!?"_ That was the other shocker.

"So about Raphael…" April drawled.

Raph quickly went back to what they were saying at the mention of his name.

"W-what about Raph?" there was the stutter again.

"Come on. I see how you look at him." Was that good or bad?

"What look?" she sounded defensive.

"_That _look. The big red blush that matches his mask and the big shiny eyes when you think no one is looking. More than once I have had to drag you out of a room so no one else would notice."

"So? I like him, so what?" May sounded really defensive. He could just picture her arms over her chest and her face a bit red. And that cute attitude she had about her when she was in that kind of mood.

"I don't know, do you think he likes you back?" April asked.

It was silent for a few minutes, but to Raph it felt like a life time he hoped she said he did. Of course he knew he did but that didn't mean he was going to turn all soft on everyone because of it.

"I don't know. I think so, he's more of the head strong will-barrel-into-anything kind of guy. It's both charming and dangerous at the same time. I guess if he liked me it would be subtle hints that I would really have to look for." May said after some time.

Well at least she knew him well enough to know that much.

"Still…"

"_What? What still?"_ He thought to himself nervously. It didn't sound good.

"It would be nice not to have a guessing game about feelings. Ya know?" May asked sounding a little sad.

"_Games? Is that what she really thought?"_ he asked himself.

"Sometimes, but isn't that half the fun?" April asked. "Playing those games you find out little things like what they like, who they really are, what they can handle. Even finding little quirks like when Donnie gets all nervous and starts muttering about random things that pop in his head. It can be annoying but so cute depending on what's going on at the moment." April explained.

"You mean like how Raph will turn all red when Mikey pulls something on him for whatever reason." Both girls laughed at that. He decided that, that was enough eavesdropping. He needed to get to sleep.

Quietly walking away he made it to his room just in time to see Donnie heading up to his room. He couldn't wait till morning. He had to be the first one. So walking over to Donnie he pulls him in a headlock and rubs his fist into his little brothers head gentle enough not to hurt him but hard enough to be his normal self. "You better have something good planned for April. The rest of us think of her as a sister ya know." It was a rare moment with Raph where he was actually sincere about something. And actually meant what he said.

"Don't worry. You know I would never go anywhere without a plan." Donnie said with a grin as he got out of the headlock.

"Yeah, you know how to reach me if something goes wrong." Raph said walking to his room. The sound of a half laugh in his voice as he left.

"On the off chance I do, bring May. Then we could have a double date." Donnie quickly closed his door before Raph had a chance to respond to him.

"_Hmm, maybe I will."_ He thought with a sly grin on his face, closing his door behind him.

~Next evening~

Everyone was sore after Master Splinter's training that morning. The girls practiced kata's, throwing stars and kunai's, as well as evading the same objects coming at them. The boys practiced kata's, weapon sparing, and three rounds of trying to best Sensei. So saying they were sore, was an understatement.

Donnie and April were just happy they had some time to relax before their unofficial date. May was helping April get ready while Donnie was triple checking his list while pacing nervously in his lab.

"Would you relax Don. It's a date, you're not marring the girl tonight." Raph said trying to get his little brother to calm down. Till he had an afterthought, "Are you?" his voice had a hint of worry.

"No I'm gonna marry her tonight." Donnie defended still pacing.

"Good now stop pacing, you're making _me_ nervous." He scolded.

Donnie tried to stand still be he just looked at his list again before subconsciously pacing the lab once more. In a growl of frustration Raph stormed over to the smart one, took the list from his hands, sat him down in a chair and made him sit there. "Not a word out of you till April shows up."

A few minutes later May walks in with a blushing April behind her. April was in a nice yellow skirt and light blue spaghetti strap shirt. A little make up so that he eyes would pop, and just a hint of lipstick on her lips; her hair for once was completely down and had a soft curl at the ends. Donnie made a big gulp as he watched her walk in. if possible she was more radiant then when he first laid eyes on her.

Seeing the shocked speechless face of his genius brother, Raph nudged him out of his chair allowing the turtle to gain back some charm. "You look wonderful."

"_Well that's a start."_ Both May and Raph thought at the same time.

"Thank you. Ready to go?" she asked looking up at him. Both seemed to have permanent blushes on their faces as they left.

After a few minutes of just standing there together Raph turned to May. "Ready?" he asked with a small grin.

Confused May turned to him and asked, "Ready for what?"

Raphael's grin grew in size and became rather mischievous.

"_Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"_ May asked herself before being whisked away into the night.

~Scene Change~

April and Donnie had made it to the park without any problems. No Kraang, no foot, no random mutants to fight, just peace and quiet.

"This is such a lovely night." April commented looking up at the sky. It was cloudless and the moon was big and bright tonight. Though it wasn't a full moon it was certainly close.

"Yes you are. I mean it is. Yes a lovely night." Donnie said snapping back to attention as he realized what she had said.

"So…" April said awkwardly trying to think of what to talk about. "Um… I noticed you weren't in your lab working on something today."

Donnie smiled a little. "I decided I would take some of your advice. You know how you said it was only a matter of time before I found a cure? Well I figured if I gave my brain a brake and came back to it from a different angle with a clear mind I might be able to solve the problem better or even get a step closer." Donnie explained.

"That's great Donnie." April said grinning. She was about to continue walking forward but Donnie grabbed her arm gently and indicated to the thick trees.

"This way, I have a surprise for you." Donnie said leading her away from the main path.

Curious April let him lead her past some trees and ended up in front of a large maple tree that was in full bloom. The flowers were a bright pink color and with the moon light shining down on each petal it was as if it was glowing in the moon light. "Oh Donnie this is beautiful."

"That's not even the best part." He said with a smile in his voice.

She watched as he walked under the Maple three and pulled out a basket and blanket. It was a picnic for two. This was definitely like Donnie to have this all set before hand. When he had the time to do so was beyond her. She quickly went up to him as he laid the blanket out. Sitting down with him, as he pulled out some sandwiches, she couldn't hold back the smile.

"This is really sweet Donnie. When did you have time to bring this here?" April asked taking the plate Donnie offered her.

"Uh, if I give out my secrets what fun would that be?" He answered with a half grin.

"One of your brothers helped you didn't they." It was more of a knowing statement than a question.

Donnie kept the half smile nervously trying not to give it away.

~Not too far away from the small picnic~

"I can't hear anything." A whispered voice said to another.

"Then be quiet and we might be able too." the second voice snapped in a whisper before lifting the first person in his arms and trying to get closer.

They stayed to the shadows as they neared the couple under the maple tree. It wasn't easy seeing as one was a ninja and the other was in training. But they managed to get close enough to hear most of what was going on but not be heard at the same time.

~At the night picnic~

"This is really sweet Donnie. Thank you." April said now that Donnie wasn't willing to give away his 'little helper's' name.

"Well I wanted to do something special for you." Donnie said a blush coming to his face. They we're quiet for a little bit while eating.

~Up in a tree nearby~

The first person pulled out an IPod and turned it onto a love song. Connecting a portable mini speaker to it, the music played loud enough to be heard by the picnickers.

~Picnic~

A slow romantic song started to play and filled the air around them. Neither could tell where it was coming from but the blushes that came to their faces told the on lookers that something was going to happen soon.

Donnie brushed his hands off and stood for a moment. He offered his hand to April. "Care to dance?"

A soft smile came to April's lips as she nodded her head and took his hand to be pulled up.

"_Tell me babe,_

_How many do I shed my tears?_

_Every Heart,_

_Every Heart is not a gentle yet._

"_Shall I do?_

_I can never say my loneliness_

_Every Heart,_

_Doesn't know so what to say oh what to do._

"_Was afraid of darkness,_

'_Cause I felt that I was left alone,_

_So I prayed for help,_

_To the distant million stars,_

"_Round and round,_

_The planets revolve around the sun,_

_And we always seek after,_

_Love and peace forever more,_

"_Growing, growing,_

_Woe babe, we can work it out,_

_Look up at the sky,_

_Every Heart is shinning all today,"_

Donnie had led her closer to himself and gently placed one hand on her lower back while leading her in a slow dance.

"Did you plan this?" April whispered to him. Happy to be so close to him and not feel awkward.

"Nope." He was calm but his eyes were darting between his love and the woods around them. Hoping to pin point the source of the music.

April took the hint and started to look around as well discreetly.

"_Show me now,_

_What kind of smile do I come across?_

_Every Heart,_

_Every Heart can take a step towards the dreams,_

"_All of us,_

_What to take a lasting happiness,_

_Whenever you feel sad,_

_I wanna hold you and give you a sound sleep,_

"_Someday every hearts,_

_Gonna free and easy,_

_We have peace of mind,_

_Someday all the people find a way to love,_

"_Goes and goes,_

_The time goes on we are not alone,_

_We live on together,_

_And we will find some precious things,_

"_Sometimes we will smile,_

_Sometimes we will cry somehow,_

_Don't forget believing yourself,_

_Tomorrow's never die,_

"_There is the warm heart,_

_Places on my mind,_

_In my earliest days,_

_And so sweet,_

"_There are many stars,_

_They have talk with me so kind,_

_They say yes,_

_Always time's friend of mine, _

"_So Shine!_

"_Round and round,_

_The planets revolve around the sun,_

_And we always seek after,_

_Love and peace forever more,_

"_Growing, growing,_

_Woe babe we can work it out,_

_Look up at the sky,_

_Every Heart is shining all today,_

"_Goes and goes,_

_The time goes on we are not alone,_

_We live on together,_

_And we will find some precious things,_

"_Sometimes we will smile,_

_Sometimes we will cry somehow,_

_Don't forget believing yourself,_

_Tomorrow's never die."_

As the music played Donnie and April had made their way closer to where the music was originating from. Though they still couldn't see anyone the music's volume had increased telling them that they were close.

~Up in the tree~

The person holding the one playing the music didn't notice that their targets were getting closer. He was too focused on the music and the girl mouthing the words that played. Like she had listened to the song so often that she could sing it on her own. So mesmerized it wasn't until the last second that he heard the kunai coming at his head. Dodging the object he became unbalanced and sadly took the girl with him as they fell out of the tree.

~With the couple~

Donnie had finally located where the music was coming from and quickly flicked a kunai into the tree. A moment later a large black ball of a figure fell from the tree with a crash and a pair of groans.

Slowly walking over to it Donnie and April, with weapons at the ready, readied for an attack. Only to realize that the being wasn't a threat.

"Raph?!" Donnie practically yelled at his older brother in disbelief and anger.

April after realizing who the first figure was, saw the second next to the short turtle. "May?!" she was shocked to see her out of the lair. "What are you two doing here?" she was trying to keep a level head while Donnie was restraining himself from tackling the older turtle.

"It was Raph's idea." May said rubbing her head while sitting up. "But I will admit the music part was mine."

"Really Donnie? A kunai?" Raph asked groaning and not moving from his spot on the ground.

"I don't even know what to say to you right now." Donnie half yelled at his brother.

"But I do." A voice called from around them.

In a moment all four were up and ready to fight. Though May was still only truly a beginner she could defend fine if she revealed her powers. Raph had his sai's out and ready for any attack, while Donnie and April merely spun so that they created a 'kill circle' with Raph and May.

"Show yerself!" Raph yelled to the empty sky. Looking for any movement that may indicate where their opponent was.

A thud in front of May made everyone turn and face them. Raph glared at the shadowy figure, ready to strike at any moment with April and Donatello but a hand on his arm made him take only a glance at May curiously before turning back to the figure now walking towards them.

"Karai. Why are you here?" May asked only daring to take a step or two forward. While she had changed over the years, May still considered Karai a friend. No matter what the circumstances might be.

"Always right to the point aren't you May. Fine, I am here for you." With a click of her fingers Foot-bots appeared around them. More than what she would normally have. And Far more than just three ninja's could handle.

Seeing themselves surrounded April, Donnie and Raph made a circle again and waited for them to attack.

"You see, I have the upper hand this time May. The way I see it, you have two choices. Come with me willingly, or my foot-bots attack and not only destroy your friends but you come with me anyways."

"She is not leaving with you Karai!" Raph yelled standing next to if not in front of May now.

"That really isn't your choice Raphael!" Karai said, making a signal for three of the bots to attack him and bring him to the ground. Though after a few punches and a sai swipe or two, he was free of the bots and standing again.

"Stop this Karai! They did nothing to you!" May yelled at her oldest friend.

"Their master destroyed my mother. I will not stop until I see him dead by my hands." Karai yelled fiercely back.

"Splinter would never hurt an innocent! Believe me Karai!" May said sincerely, tears starting to come to her eyes.

Raph noticed how ice was starting to form lightly at her feet. He had to calm her down before it was revealed.

"May." He pulled her closer to him as he tried to stand in front of her once more.

Karai couldn't move. Those words ran again in her head, but by another voice.

"_Shredder is lying to you. Splinter would never hurt an innocent." _Leonardo's voice rang in her mind.

In a moment Karai was in front of Raph glaring at his chest. Trying to see through him at May. "Lies! Your Splinter will cower at my feet begging to die!"

"Will that bring your mother back Karai?! Will it make you feel any better?" May asked from behind Raph. She knew why she couldn't look at her friend. She needed to calm down and get her powers under control before they gave them away.

Silence filled the air as they waited for her response. "I will have vengeance and my mother's spirit can finally rest in peace!" Karai answered.

"In peace huh?" May said walking around Raph to look at Karai again. She was calm again and was looking at her old friend with such intensity that it made the girl on the receiving end back away a step. "I will make a deal with you Karai." May offered.

Everyone became still and Raph tried to stop her but one look told him to trust her. So he restrained himself from moving.

"What kind of deal?" She was confused and curious all at the same time. What could her old friend be planning?

"IF I go with you. You let them go. And you Promise on your Ninjitsu Honor that you will _not _attack or kill Master Splinter in anyway; Ever!" She said fiercely. Meaning every word of what she said.

"Hmm. A life time of hatred or a girl with a formula?" Karai thought about it for a moment.

Raph then pulled May closer to whisper to her. "What are you doing? We can take these bots on no problem."

"I know Raph. But how often do you save someone so important?" May asked looking him in the eye.

Somehow he knew there was a secret meaning behind what she said. But he couldn't, for the life of him, figure out what it was.

"I've made a decision!" Karai said turning back to the turtles and girls before her.

May slipped something into Raph's hand as she let go and walked forward a few steps. "And what's that?"

"You will come with me, I will keep my promise about your precious Splinter. But, in return you can never speak to the turtles or April O'Neil." Karai ordered.

"Do I get to say good bye?" May asked.

The boys and April couldn't believe what she was agreeing to! She would really sacrifice herself to the Foot and Kraang just for an honor bound promise from Karai?!

Karai half heartedly nodded her head and waited.

"May no!" April yelled from her spot beside Donnie. "There has to be another way!"

May turned to face her friends. A single tear came to her eye as she watched they awe and horror struck faces. Taking a deep breath she took three steps backwards, towards Karai, allowing the girl to hold her shoulder to verify she would not betray her promise. Looking from April and Donnie, who had subconsciously held her back, to Raph, who looked like he didn't know what to say or do. His mouth was open as if he was trying to say something and panic was filling his eyes as he looked at her. "My friends… Aloha Oe."

In a second a smoke bomb filled the air. Raph ran through the smoke to grab May, but she was already gone. The smoke cleared revealing the empty woods that surrounded them. Karai and May were gone.

"May." Raph breathed out in disbelief.

April buried her head into Donnie's plastron while he rubbed her back soothingly. Donnie was in shock and couldn't even think as to where they may have gone. He could only watch his brother as he searched the area for any clue. Only to come up empty handed.

Raph in anger and frustration fell to his knees and allowed his anger to build up through his throat and allowed it to escape in a yell. Throwing his head back as the sound ripped through his body as if he was in pain. "MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

**Miko: That's it.**

**Mikey: Wow. You realize it took you over a week to write that, right?**

**Raph: Shut up Mikey. (Slaps him over the head)**

**Mikey: Ow! You're just sore about how she ended it!**

**Leo: Mikey leave Raph alone. He's mad as it is.**

**Donnie: Not to mention, Miko did a wonderful job on this chapter. Why ruin it with Raph's temper?**

**April: Is it because she has us going on a date?**

**Donnie: (Chuckles nervously)**

**Miko: Anyways. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. It's been freezing where I am and I've been trying to stay warm 'cause I'm broker than a joke. So tell what you think and I hope you stay for the next chapter. **

**Mikey: OW! Raph let go! Mercy! Mercy! (in hard headlock)**


	8. Hope

**So who wants to say the disclaimer?**

**Leo: Miko doesn't own TMNT or any song or movie references that may appear in this story.**

**Miko: Thanks Leo.**

**Raph: Thanks Leo (mocking voice)**

**Donnie: Really Raph?**

**Raph: Really Raph? (Mocking again)**

**Mikey: Dude, not cool. Cut it out.**

**Raph: Cut it out. (Mocking)**

**Splinter: Raphael! Is that anyway to behave towards your brothers?**

**Raph:… No Sensei.**

**Splinter: Meditate for a few hours. (pinches a nerve allowing Raphael to fall to the ground.)**

**Miko: On that note. The long awaited next chapter.**

**Chapter: Hope**

~In the Foot Clan's Building~

Karai made her way to her father's meeting room with May behind her. A Kraang followed to make sure May didn't try anything. They needed her in one piece in order to get the formula they required. Standing in front of the door she took a deep breath and waited for it to open.

Upon the open door Shredder looked on and noticed his daughter. "Karai, enter." He commanded.

Karai stepped forward and was followed by May who was being marched via laser gun point. A somber look on her face, not allowing the man before her see any emotion of what she was feeling.

"I see you have finally brought the girl, Karai. Well done." He stood and walked forward.

Karai was on one knee looking at the ground in front of her. "Thank you father."

Shredder walked past Karai and looked down at May. "So you are the one with what I need." He said more than asked.

May said nothing as she looked ahead of her not even acknowledging he was even there.

"Have you nothing to say for yourself?" He asked circling her as if not believing this little teenager is what stands between him and his prize.

"The only thing I have to say to you is…" a grin finally came to her face as her eyes became sharp and daring. "A wise man once said, 'No matter how the wind howls. The mountain cannot bow to it.'." Giving him one more daring look she schooled her features and became somber once more.

The Shredder growled at her for a moment before a dark chuckle came from deep in his throat. "Let us just see how strong this mountain is then." He walked back up to his throne and sat down. "Take her to the lab and set her to work. I don't care what matters you take to get the information I need but get it done without killing her."

The Kraang lead May away and Karai soon followed. She knew she wouldn't be needed anytime soon so she was planning on going to bed. Soon anyways, but first…

The Kraang was leading May to a lab in the basement via laser point but just before they got in the elevator Karai came up to them. "Kraang. I will take her down in a moment. She needs to change into something more fitting to work in." she ordered.

After a moment's pause the Kraang spoke. "I am knowledge of that. The one known as Karai will bring the one known as May to the place known as lab three in the place known as the basement." As the elevator doors opened the Kraang stepped inside and waited for the door to close.

Karai took May's arm and lead her down the hall. "Do they all talk like that?" May asked while allowing her old friend to drag her somewhere.

"Yes and yes they are all very annoying." Karai answered the next question knowing that was bound to be asked.

"So where are you taking me?" May asked keeping up with her now so she wasn't dragging.

"You'll see in a minute, shh." They walked down another empty hall before stopping in front of a door. Karai opened it a crack to look inside to make sure they would be alone. Seeing no threat she opened the door and pulled May inside before closing it again. "I don't normally do this but seeing as it's been a while I can make an exception.

May gave her a confused look before Karai pointed to a bed in the room. Following the finger May had to hold back a gasp as she saw her father laying on the bed. His eyes closed and he was hooked up to a few machines making sure he was still alive. A steady beating sound told her his heart beat was normal and she hoped he would wake up soon. "Daddy." Her voice so quiet Karai thought she had imagined it for a moment.

"We moved him here and have a doctor on call should he awaken soon. Not to mention that a nurse comes in at least three times a day to check his vitals." Karai explained.

"How is he now?" May asked nearly rooted to her spot on the floor.

"Don't know haven't been here for almost two weeks. Couldn't come home without you." Karai said nonchalantly.

May finally turned away from her father to look at the girl next to her. "You couldn't come home without me? Why? And Why is my father's secret work so important to Shredder?" She asked trying not to sound to upset with her. After all she was only following her so called father's orders.

"Look I don't know. Just check your dad, talk to him if you want, and I'll be back with a change of clothes." Karai said turning around and walking out of the room.

As the door closed May watched it for a moment almost expecting her friend that she knew so many years ago to come back through and hug her. But it was only a day dream. She turned back to her father and sat down next to him. Taking his large hand in hers she smiled weakly at him before clearing her throat.

"Sorry, I've been gone so long dad. I promise I will do my best to help you. Shredder is bad news and I don't know why he wants your work but I needed to protect my friends and their sensei. Please wake up soon. I don't think I can handle loosing anyone else." A single tear fell from her eye but thankfully her powers remained in check. _'Thank you Master Splinter.'_ She thought to herself as she wiped the tear from her eye and watched her father's chest rise and fall as if he were sleeping.

She leaned forward and placed her forehead on her father's hand and closed her eyes. Relaxing and imagining her father only sleeping. _'Please wake up and be better soon.'_

A few minutes went by and for a moment her head lifted in surprise she thought she felt his hand squeeze hers weakly. She waited a moment more hoping it would happen again. "Dad?" Her voice cracked as she waited for a response. Anything, to allow her to know that he was still with her.

Another squeeze told her that he wouldn't be away from her for much longer, hopefully. "I really miss you dad. Come back soon. And don't you worry, there is a method to my madness; as always." She whispered in case someone really was listening in on her.

It was only five minutes later that the door to the room opened and Karai walked in with a set of black clothes and a white lab coat. "Change into this and meet me out in the hall." Karai ordered.

When the door was closed May let out a sigh. "And she's gone again." she walked into the bathroom and changed from her navy blue pants and red tank top to the black pants and long sleeved shirt that Karai had given her. She threw the coat on as she flung her hair out from underneath and tied it into a braided bun. (A/N: It's a braid that you spin into a bun on the top of your head.) Taking one last look in the mirror she stepped out and walked over to her father. Placing a hand on his she smiled lightly. "Don't worry dad, I'll get us out of this." With on more pat she walked away and out the door.

Walking into the hall she was greeted by Karai who was leaning against the opposite wall and looking at the floor, apparently in thought. "Well?" May asked looking at her.

Karai got off the wall and headed back the way they came before. It was silent as they walked. May didn't know what to say to her now and Karai was too deep in thought to even care about talking. She led them to the elevator and waited for it to arrive. Silence surrounded them as the ding of the elevator sounded and they stepped inside.

As they made their way down Karai was watching the elevator numbers as they grew smaller just before it reached the basement she flipped a switch and threw a kunai at the camera a second after the lights went out. Quickly turning to May she looked at her seriously.

"Why? Why do you believe that my father is lying to me? Why do you, so strongly believe that Hamato Yoshi didn't kill my mother?" Karai asked quickly.

May was taken aback by this sudden outburst. She wasn't quite sure where it came from but if she was doubting Shredder and starting to believe her, who was she to get in her way of honest answers? Steeling herself for whatever reaction Karai may have to what she knows. "I never trusted Shredder. Since the first moment I met him I disliked him. But I was nice to him because at the time I knew him as your father and my father's business associate. As the years went by I could see his true colors. He was mean, malicious and rude. Where as you were sweet, kind, and caring. Karai I still remember you saving that little bird when we were out in my back yard. How happy you were to help it try and make it better. And then Shredder found it and killed it in front of us." Her voice became angry as she mentioned what Shredder had done. "He had no right to kill the healing bird. It was fine and would have flown away a few days later. You are nothing like him. You try to be but I can see that part of you that regrets it. You bury it deep down but I can see it. And so can Leo." She added. She had spoken the Leonardo about Karai and discovered that deep down he did still have feelings for her.

"And what about Hamato Yoshi?" Karai asked deciding to lean against the wall of the elevator as she waited for a response.

"That's easy Karai." A smile came to May's face as she thought of her Sensei. "While he is strict, he is kind. So very kind, and wise, and though he tries so hard to fight it, to hid it, he is in pain. Pain that no one can take away, pain no doctor can cure and no medicine can ease. I can't tell you everything that I know, as it will put you in great danger, but I have looked into his eyes Karai. I looked in to Hamato Yoshi's eyes, and I saw pain, sadness, and fear of what could be. But I never saw anger, hatred, or even murder in his eyes. Hamato Yoshi may be many things. A sensei, a mutant, a man in pain, but he is not a killer." May explained. Honesty flowed through her eyes as she looked at Karai. Pleading with her to understand what she was telling her.

Karai looked at her old friend for a few moments and seeing no deception in her eyes she flicked the switch for the elevator to move again. Reaching the basement, Karai led her to a lab down the hall and completely empty of life. It had a normal lab table or two, a computer, and normal lab supplies like beakers, microscopes, even certain chemicals that are hard to obtain. _'Donatello would have a heart attack he would be so excited seeing all of this.'_ She thought running a hand over one of the tables.

"You will be staying here until Shredder has what he needs. I wouldn't want to keep him waiting." Karai ordered before closing the door. There was a click of the door closing and then a secondary latching sound.

'_Great, locked in.'_ she groaned inwardly before sitting down at the computer and seeing what she could do with the supplies that she had.

~Scene Change~

Donnie had managed to get Raph to go back to the lair so that they could figure out what to do next or to even find May's location. Reluctantly the hot head agreed to it before following his little brother and April back to the lair.

Donnie was walking beside April who couldn't seem to look up. He felt bad that their first date was ruined but he felt even worse that the only person, let alone girl that she could talk to, was now in the clutches of the Foot.

Walking into the abandoned train station, that they called home, they were met with Leo who was watching another repeat of 'Space Heroes.'

The second Captain Ryan's voice reached Raphael's ears he went off like a lightning bolt. "Shut that damn crap off Leo. Why do you insist on watching garbage when there are other things to think about?!"

"Raph, calm down." Leo said not even bothering to look away from the TV.

That was the last straw for Raph. He barrels past Donnie who was trying to hold him back from the unsuspecting Leonardo. "Raph no!" but it was too late.

When Raph reached Leo he didn't turn to his brother. He turned his anger out on the thing distracting his brother. One moment the TV was showing Captain Ryan disintegrating an alien, the next the television was being thrown against the wall and smashed to pieces.

No one moved for a moment until Leo angrily got to his feet. "What is your problem Raph?" He asked getting into his brothers face.

"You're my problem Leo! You and your Stupid, Irritating, Deceptive, Enemy Girlfriend." With every word from stupid to girlfriend Raph pushed Leo harder in the plastron. Anger radiated off of him in waves and it seemed like nothing could stop him. "I am so sick of you!" with one last push Leo fell onto the bench, surprised. He was not expecting this from Raph.

Raph lifted his fist and aimed it at Leo's face. Leo could do nothing to block the punch so he closed his eyes waiting for the impact. Before Raph's fist could reach Leo's face he was sent across the room and to the wall. Standing in a crouch behind his eldest son was Splinter. He glared at the hot head before straightening and looking around the room. From the depressed Donatello and April to the smashed television set not five feet from where Raphael now sat, slumped with his head near his knees.

"What is going on out here?!" He ordered. It was normal for Splinter to raise his voice in anger when something big happened in his home but this time it was heavy with anger and grief.

"Raph, flipped out for some reason. Donnie, what happened?" Leo asked turning to the only turtle that may have enough answers to fill a book.

Donnie looked at Raph for a moment with sad eyes that longed to comfort his brother in any way that he could. Turning back to April who could only nod he took a deep breath to calm his nerves before answering. "Karai has May." He said simply. It was far from his normal, long winded, explanations that had too many details included.

"Explain my son." Splinter said not even bothering to check on Raph. He hadn't hit him that hard. He would be up soon enough.

Donnie let out a deep breath before explaining everything up until Splinter had shown up. He had left out anything mushy from the date seeing as that really was irrelevant to what had happened afterwards. In the process of the story Raph had come to but didn't move from his spot on the floor. He knew he had taken his anger out on someone who didn't deserve it and now they were finding out the reason for his anger. He was in a lot of trouble.

After listening to Donatello's explanation, Splinter nodded and headed for his second eldest son. The others in the room remained silent as they waited for whatever was about to happen. He stopped in front of Raph who still hung his head and stayed against the wall, waiting for what was to come. "Raphael, Follow me." his voice was dead serious as he turned and walked towards the dojo.

Raph only took a moment but he soon got up and followed his father. He never once raised his head. He walked past Donnie and April who looked at him sadly and concerned, but as he passed Leo his head moved away slightly from him. It was out of complete shame that he couldn't look at Leo, at the moment, he wasn't sure would ever be able to look at him without feeling guilt in his chest ever again.

Walking into the dojo and past the tree, Splinter didn't stop until he had reached his own room. "Come inside." He ordered, no hint of what he was feeling in his face or voice when he spoke. He was standing to one side of the sliding door waiting for Raphael to walk inside.

With head still hung low he walked inside and waited for Splinter to close the door.

With the door shut, and a sigh that seemed to come from an aching chest, Splinter went to a sitting mat in his room and sat down. "Please sit Raphael." So many emotions ran in just those three words.

Raph was so shocked at how concerned, sad, pained, and even the hints of anger and disappointment that were in Splinters voice when he spoke to him. Not wanting to disappoint his father any more than he already had he sat down in front of him with his head bowed.

"Tell me what happened." He said sitting patiently for him to speak.

Raph was a little confused by the question. He already knew what had happened. Donnie had explained everything to him. "Donnie already explained everything to you Sensei."

There was a pause between them before Splinter placed a hand on Raph's head. "In here Raphael, I am just your father. And as such I am concerned about your actions towards your brother. Why would you blame Leonardo for had happened to May?"

Raph didn't know whether to be relieved or sad that he wasn't going to be punished. But he still couldn't find the strength to look his father in the eye. "It was a reaction. I didn't mean to attack him. May being captured is my fault. I brought her to the surface, even though I knew it was dangerous. I just wanted her to have a moment of freedom. It isn't fair that she was locked down here with us when she was so used to living topside." He took a moment to glance at the door as if anticipating one of his brothers to scold him from the other side but when nothing happened he continued. "I just wanted to spy on Donnie and April and I knew May had never been on a date before so I thought it might be a good idea to bring her to spy with me. It had been weeks with no sign on Karai or the Foot. Just one evening wasn't going to hurt. But I was wrong, and May paid for my mistake." Before he realized what was happening he felt water fall onto his clenched hands in front of him. For a moment he was too shocked to react until Splinter took his hands and forced Raphael to look up at him.

"This guilt that you have allowed to consume you and fuel your anger is not yours alone my son. May sacrificed herself to save me from Karai. She is the one that placed this guilt in your heart unintentionally. And it is with her that you must remove this guilt. When a loved one, friend or family, sacrifices themselves they usually leave something behind. Be it a small trinket to remember them by or even something that could be a clue to finding them. You were the one closest to May before she was taken away. Did she give you anything?" Splint asked watching his son scrub away the tears from his eyes hurriedly.

Raph thought about it for a few minutes before remembering May slipping him something back in the park. He had placed it in his belt after May was gone. It was the only thing he had of her _that she gave him. _But why did she give it to him? Now that his father had mentioned it, May giving him anything to hold onto was odd. She didn't trust anyone with her stuff. Not even April so it wasn't like it was because they were turtles. Something was going on that no one knew about. He quickly took the object out of his belt and looked at it. Her IPod. Why her IPod?

Master Splinter looked at the object as well. "Perhaps the answers you seek are right before your eyes." He said straightening. "Now, about Leonardo."

Raph quickly stood before his father. "I will go apologize to him, and try to explain about my actions." He tried to reason.

"Good. You will also do half of his chores for three weeks as well." He added looking down at his normally hot tempered son without a second thought.

"Yes Sensei." Raph agreed reluctantly before bowing to him and leaving the room.

~Scene Change~

May was at the lab table looking overly frustrated. Another experiment failed. Now she knew how Donnie felt. _"This is pointless! I'm no scientist, and I am certainly no Donatello! I only know some of these chemicals. The rest I have to research to find out what they do." _She slammed her hands down on the table in anger. She needed to calm down or she could set some of these chemicals off. She knew of one that couldn't be exposed to intense cold or it would explode. _"Just calm down May. Everything is going to be fine. Let's see if I can't do something about communication."_ A grin came to her face as she headed back to the computer and started working again.

~In the Observation Room~

Kraang were monitoring the Foot's hideout as well as May. There were camera's all over that room but May had moved the screen of the computer so that it was better to access while doing the experiments. Not to mention it was out of view of the cameras in the room. So they didn't think much of it when she headed back to the computer.

"Kraang, do you have knowledge of when the one called May will have the thing in which the one called Shredder desires to have will be ready?" one Kraang asked the Kraang watching the monitors.

"The one called May seems to be having trouble creating the thing that the one called Shredder desires to obtain."

"I have Knowledge of that Kraang. At which time do you predict the one called May will be finished?" the first Kraang asked once more.

"That knowledge is not known at this time Kraang."

"Kraang will report to Kraang when knowledge of the completed experiment the one named Shredder desires is completed."

"I have knowledge of that Kraang."

~Scene Change~

Raph had walked out of the dojo and made his way to his brothers. Leo was currently making Mikey stop bugging Donnie who was on his computer try to locate where the Foot could have taken May.

"Mikey chill out, read your comic for a little bit." Leo said handing him, 'Waking Dead 35'

"How can anyone read at a time like this?" Mikey yelled at him.

"It's not easy." Raph said calmly before stopping.

Mikey glared darkly at Raph before turning away from him. "I have nothing to say to you." he paused for a moment realizing what he just said, "Other than to say I have nothing to say to you." and then walked away.

"Can't really blame him Raph." Leo said folding his arms in front of his chest and looking at the hot head that over an hour ago tried to take his head off.

"Look about earlier." Raph looked away from him and rubbed the back of his neck. "I just wanted to say that I'm… I'm sorry I went off on you. It wasn't your fault what happened to May it was mine."

"Darn right it was!" Mikey's voice came from near Donnie.

"That's not helping Mikey!" April scolded angrily. Making the orange pizza lover sit down in a huff and grumble to himself.

"I know you're sorry Raph and it wasn't all your fault. We all know what it's like to be cooped up down here for so long." Leo placed his hand on Raph's shoulder. "You just let your anger of the situation get the better of you. It could have happened to anyone. Like Donnie or example. If Karai had take April instead of May he probably would have acted out in anger too. Even for being as logical as he is, he would have taken it out on anything that set him off, like Mikey. So I know right where you're coming from. And don't worry about Mikey, he never holds a grudge for long."

"Thanks Leo." Raph said shaking His hand off his shoulder and giving him a fist bump.

"That's odd." Donnie says bringing the attention of his brothers and April to him.

"What is Donnie?" April asked as the boys came in closer.

Donnie did some more typing on his computer before finding what he was looking for. "I just got a weird scrambled noise that popped up on my computer. But the weird thing is that it's the second time this has happened in the past hour."

"Maybe it's just spam that is popping up before going to your mail box?" April offered.

"Maybe but if it happens again it might be something else." Donnie said, though something in the back of his head told him it was something else.

"I think it's about time we went to bed." Leo offered glancing at Mikey who begrudgingly got up and started to head to his room. As he passed Raph he stuck his tongue out at him before continuing on his way.

Leo followed after sending a reassuring grin to Raph before going to his room for the night. Raph returned the smile before looking over at his little brother and almost instantly regretting it. April was giving Donnie a kiss on the cheek and reminding him to go to bed soon too. Donnie smiled wide and agreed before wishing her a good night's sleep and going back to his computer. April went over to Raph and placed a hand on his shoulder making him look at her again.

"Don't worry about May too much Raph. We will find her, you know Donnie won't stop till he does." She reassured him.

"I know, thanks April. I'll make sure Donnie does go to bed before I do." He said patting her hand and going over to his bean bag. She left the boys to relax after the rough night they had.

While Donnie was fiddling on his computer Raph decided to try and find his own clues. Pulling the IPod out of his belt and put the ear buds in his ears and turned it on. Flipping through some of the songs he decided to pick a play list first. At least then he would have more of an idea where to start. So he picked the first list on there, Dancing, _"This should be interesting."_ Hitting play he waited for the first song to come on.

"_I like to Move it, move it,_

_I like to move it move it,_

_I like to move it move it,_

_You like to, MOVE IT!"_

He hit the next button. Hoping it wouldn't be quite as strong. An upbeat song came on and the beat played for a few moments before the lyrics played.

"_When I dance,_

_The boys call me Macarena,_

_And the boys,_

_Say that I'm buena,_

"_They all want me,_

_They can't have me,_

_So they all come,_

_And dance beside me,"_

Raph clicked it again. Deciding to try one more song he waited for the next song to come on.

"_If it hadn't been for Cotton eyed Joe,_

_I'd been married a long time ago,_

_Where did you come from,_

_Where did you go,_

_Where did you come from Cotton Eyed Joe."_

This wasn't getting him anywhere! Deciding that was enough of the dancing list he went back to the menu and looked at the next list. International. That couldn't be too bad right? Clicking it he waited for the first song to come on. A scream like note filled his ears before music started to play. It was rather up beat and people were chanting in another language he didn't know to the beat. He hoped English was somewhere in this song.

"_You're a good soldier,_

_Choosing your battles,_

_Pick yourself up,_

_Dust yourself off,_

_Get back in the saddle,_

_You're on the front line,_

_Everyone's watching,_

_You know it's serious,_

_We're getting closer,_

_This isn't over,_

_The preasures on,_

_You feel it,_

_But you've got it all,_

_Believe it,_

_When you fall get up oh, oh,_

_And if you fall get up, eh, eh,_

_Tsamina mina zangalewa_

'_Cause this time for Aftica."_

Meaning behind the song but not what he was hoping for though it did point down the right path. He changed the song hoping he might have better luck with the next one.

A familiar melody plays and Raph's eyes shoot open as he listens to the song.

"_Ikutsu namida wo nagashitara,_

_Every heart,_

_Sunao ni nareru darou,_

_Dare ni omoi wo tsutaetara,_

_Every Heart,_

_Kokoro mitasareru no darou,_

_Nagai Nagai yoru ni obieteita tooi hoshi inotteta,_

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de,_

_Bokutachi wa ai wo sagashiteitu,_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara,_

_Kyou mo takai sora miageteiru,"_

He stopped the song there as his guilt started to return full force. Taking a deep breath he changed the listing again. Meditation was next but that wasn't anything but sea sounds or soft music so he kept looking. That's when he reached his name. he paused for a moment and had to think about what he was seeing. He went as far as to get up off his bean bag and ask Donnie to verify that he was seeing what he was seeing. May had created a song list with his name.

"Donnie, this is saying what I think it is, right?" he asked showing him the IPod for a moment.

Donnie looked up from his computer for a moment to look at what Raph was showing him before returning to what he was doing. "Yes it is Raph."

Nodding in understanding he thanked him and went back to his bean bag. Daring to find out what was on it he hit the play button and waited for song to start. A strong beat came on and he realized it was a rock song.

"_Be careful making wishes in the dark,_

_Can't be sure when they've hit their mark,_

_And besides in the meantime,_

_I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart,_

"_I'm in the details with the devil,_

_So now the world can never get me on my level,_

_I just got to get you out of the cage, _

_I'm in a young lovers rage,_

_Gonna need a spark to ignite,_

_My songs know what you did in the dark."_

He stopped the song there seeing as he was in between shock and surprise that she had nailed this song as something that would describe him. So time to see what else was on there.

"_Get this night off right,_

_And turn the bass up,_

_Blow my ear drums up,_

_Just like a fire truck,_

"_Get this night off right,_

_And turn the bass up,_

_Yeah, I like it loud,_

_I like it loud,_

"_You know I like it loud,_

_Can't hear a sound,_

_My ears are ringing now,_

_Cause that's how we get down,_

"_Now move your body so the rhythm can set you free,_

_Another round and we can drown out our hearts beating,_

_Just like a drug I let the music set me free,_

_I like it loud, I like it loud."_

Raph stopped it there, another good song but he couldn't be listening to it all night. There was something in here that May had wanted him to find. And it must be in the list she had made for him. He clicked next and waited for the song to come on. He was surprised that it was so short that he had to repeat the song to hear it again and understand it.

"_Aloha Oe,_

_Aloha Oe,_

_Ikeona ona noho ikanipo,_

_One fond embrace,_

_Ahoea ea,_

_Until we meet again,"_

He almost repeated it again until he realized he needed to tell Donnie this. Taking the ear pieces out, he nearly ran to his brother. "Donnie stop what you're doing and listen to this." He said nearly shoving the IPod into his hands while taking the computer away.

Reluctantly he put the ear buds in and played the song Raph wanted him to. As he listened to the words his eyes went wide. "She let herself be captured! She's brilliant and stupid all at the same time! I understand now. Yes!" He clamped his hands over his mouth as he realized how loud he was being. And just how many people in the lair were asleep at this time. He handed the IPod back to Raph before taking his computer. "That's not the only good news. While you were busy finding that I got another one of those weird noises and so I started running it through a descrambler and you will never guess what I found." He said pulling up the file of decoded data.

Raph sat next to him waiting for him to continue. "Just put it in English." He reminded him.

"It's part of a formula and certain key words that don't go along with the original message."

"So there is a second message, inside the message?" Raph asked, "Then what is the noise?"

"It is being run around a Kraang signal and that is what causes the noise. I just think of it as a type of message ring tone." Donnie said with a grin. "There were about six hidden words in the three messages, so two for each message sent. This is what I got so far."

"So far? You mean you think there will be more?"

"Yes, you see the second message isn't complete and neither is the formula being sent to me." He made a few clicks and found what he was looking for. "Here we go, 'safe, sorry, Have, Sending, Karai, scare.' As you can see these are just words that I have to unscramble when I have more of the pieces." The noise came from the computer once more and Donnie instantly went to descramble the message.

Raph wasn't able to sit still while he waited for his brother to decode everything so he paced the room waiting for an answer. That was when a second noise came from the computer.

"Must be whoever is sending me these is getting better." Donnie said as he continued clicking away. "And so am I!" he quickly finished the first message and went to the next.

Threw out the course of three hours Donnie kept getting messages and Raph kept pacing though he was scolded by Donnie for attempting to make a hole in the floor with his pacing. Raph had reluctantly sat back down in his bean bag chair and popped the ear buds back in and playing a few more songs on his list, and then proceeded to fall asleep waiting.

Donnie finally got the last message and seeing as the last few had only one word in it he knew it was closing in on the end so he decided to wake up Raph. "Hey Raph." Donnie whispered nudging his older brother. When he didn't respond he turned the IPod off and took the ear buds out. "Raph." He tried just a little louder.

Raph shot up and calmed down seeing as it was only Donnie looking down on him. "What time is it?"

"Close to midnight but I wanted to show you this first." Donnie said sitting on the floor next to him and opening his lab top. "I got the last message a little while ago and there was only one word so I spent some time rearranging the words into a message and I think I got what it says. 'Turtles, I am safe. Sorry to scare you. Have to save Mayflower. Sending Formula, Karai.' Wait… no." Donnie deleted a word and replaced it with another. 'Have to save Karai. Sending Formula. Mayflower.'

Raph watched as the message was put together. It's from May? "How do you know its from May and not Karai?" Raph asked.

"Because Karai doesn't know anything about the formula that May's father was working on. That's why they wanted May in the first place, remember?" Donnie offered. It all made sense now but one thing still bothered him. "But why sign her name Mayflower instead of just May?"

"I think I do. May told me about her father one day while Leo and Mikey were out and you were in your lab. She said that her father was the one to name her after the Mayflower that landed in America centuries ago. He uses it as a nick name so maybe she used Mayflower to tell us her father is alright as well, or maybe even with her somehow." Raph offered.

"I'll go with it. Best chance we have anyways. So if May is alright for now then we need to prepare to save her and her father. But not yet, we need a plan and multiple escape routes. We are going to be braking into Shredders lair to rescue two people. We can't take anything for granted and we certainly can't just run in smashing heads."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Raph asked not liking where this was going.

"As much as it pains me to say it, We have to wait for the right time to strike." Donnie said sadly.

"You mean to just leave her there with those monsters?" Raph yelled.

"Raphael!"A voice called from behind them. Making both brothers freeze and face the owner. Master Splinter stood looking tired and angry. "Why are you two still up. It is late and you should both be in bed."

"We're sorry sensei but May was sending me secret messages that held a second message underneath." Donnie says as both turtles look sheepish for being caught being up so late.

"And what did this message say?" Splinter asked now curious.

"That she's safe. She's sorry she scared us. 'Have to save Karai.' Whatever that means, and that she sent Donnie the Formula she is working of that Shredder wants." Raph supplied while Donnie looked at his computer again.

"But it doesn't look like she has gotten very far with any of her experiments. It's going to take her a while if she's going to get it right at all." Donnie didn't even look up from his computer as he gave his answer.

"Well, seeing as she is alright and probably a sleep, I believe it is time for you to do the same." Splinter said not giving room for argument.

Though when Donnie went to protest Raph elbowed him in the side while giving him a glare.

"Hai Sensei." Both said. Raph grabbed the IPod and Donnie closed up his computer before both headed for their rooms. Tomorrow was another day.

**Miko: Done! This chapter is anyways.**

**All Four Turtles: (Back away from Miko with weapons drawn) **

**Mikey: You stay away from us!**

**Miko: Um Guys, are you okay?**

**Donnie: Don't fall for it, she's just luring us into a trap.**

**Miko: No I'm not! Leo you believe me don't you?**

**Leo: How do we know you're not really a Kraang droid? **

**Raph: Yeah you sounded just like them earlier.**

**Miko: Oh come on, you're being paranoid.**

**Donnie: we are not! It is perfectly logical for us to be on constant guard while…**

**Leo, Raph, Mikey: Donnie not now!**

**Miko: For the love of… Look, (Pulls out a small knife making the boys go into an attack ready stance) I will prove to you I am real. (Cuts the end of her finger slightly. Blood starts to appear.) See! Kraang droids don't bleed.**

**Donnie: Good enough for me.**

**Raph: Yeah.**

**Leo: Fine.**

**All look at Mikey: I still don't trust her. (All groan)**

**Raph: He is hopeless anyways.**

**Donnie: hope you all liked the chapter.**

**Miko: Hey, that was my line.**


	9. Opportunities

**Okay so this is…**

**Mikey: Oh, Oh let me! Let me!**

**Miko: Let you what?**

**Mikey: Let me say the disclaimer!**

**Miko: Uh… okay, I guess…**

**Mikey: AWESOME! Miko doesn't own TMNT or any movie or song rifrences in this story.**

**Donnie: It's References. **

**Mikey: Whatever I got to say it!**

**Miko: Very good Mikey. Here's a slice of Pizza.**

**Raph: Wait, why does Mikey get a slice of pizza for saying the disclaimer and none of us did.**

**Miko: (Pats Mikey on the head.) Because Mikey is the baby of you four. (Winks at Raph)**

**Mikey: Huh? I mean yeah.**

**Miko: He needs to build up his strength to even get close to being as strong as his older, more bad ass brothers.**

**Mikey: Yeah! Hey wait!**

**Everyone else: (Laughing some on the floor holding their sides.)**

**Mikey: That's not funny. You people enjoy the story.**

**Chapter: Opportunities**

After sending his sons to bed Splinter returned to his room, but could not fall asleep. His son Raphael's words rang through his head. Though May's safety was a relief he couldn't help but think about what was said about Karai. _'Have to save Karai.'_ Those had been the words May had used in her message. Was it possible that she knew the truth about Karai?

He decided to meditate on this for a little while until his mind was clear and he could sleep once more.

~Scene Change~

Karai sat in her room looking at her ceiling as her mind replayed everything that May had told her. She may have been molded into the girl she was now but that doesn't mean that's who she was meant to be. Growing up she didn't have the desire to steal or hurt people. It wasn't in her to start with; it was put there by Shredder.

Rolling on to her side she turned to the wall. Subconsciously, she pulled her mother's photo out from under her pillow. _'What am I supposed to do mother? I'm so confused.'_ Looking at the picture, a memory, from what seemed like a life time ago, came back to her.

~Flashback~

_May and Karai sat in the tower of the play set in May's back yard. They were talking about what it would be like to grow up and May had mentioned that her mother always knew what she wanted to be when she was older. A sad look came to Karai's face at the mention of this. She never knew her mother and it was hard to relate sometimes._

"_I'm sorry Karai, I didn't mean to make you sad." Young May tried to comfort her friend._

"_It's okay, I know you didn't mean too. Besides, even if I never knew her, I know that she is always with me." Young Karai pulled out the torn picture of her mother and showed it to May._

"_She's pretty. You look a lot like her." May commented as she looked at her friend's mother._

"_Yeah, Daddy said that she was taken away from us by a bad man name Hamato Yoshi. He tried to stop him but he couldn't stop him before he killed my mother. He was able to save me from the same fate before that evil man disappeared." Karai said as she started to shake and tears started to come to her eyes._

_May placed a hand on her friend's shoulder before bringing her into a hug. "I'm sorry that your mother is gone. But at least your safe now." She gave her crying friend a reassuring hug._

"_Thanks Maylie." Karai said wiping away her tears and smiling as well._

"_What are friends for Kiri." Both started laughing again._

~End flashback~

Karai groaned before putting the picture away and facing the ceiling again. Maybe a good night's rest would help clear her mind? Closing her eyes she tried to relax until sleep finally took over. It was nice to sleep in a bed again.

~Scene Change~

May sat at the computer looking over every possible combination of chemicals that could react to her blood. _"Nothing. Everything is either a negative reaction, negative combo, or just doesn't react to my blood. There has to be something I am missing!"_ May thought to herself as she held her head in her hands. How did Donnie do this all the time? If given the chance he could probably figure this out. _"I bet he could figure out a cure in no time in here. Give him a few hours like they gave me."_ she thought bitterly.

She looked over the formula again. Just another failure, hope of ever getting this done was starting to run thin. "I just don't know what to do." She whispered to herself. _"At least the boys will know I am safe."_ Closing her eyes and laying her head on her arms she fell asleep moments later at the computer. Nothing else was going to get done tonight.

~Scene Change~

The next morning April made breakfast While Donnie clicked on his computer. The others had either gotten up and were in the other room or still a sleep.

"So any luck last night?" April asked while scrambling the eggs.

"Actually I did. But I want to wait for the others to get in here first before I say anything." Donnie said looking up from his computer to watch her cook. She was so cute like this.

"Did you dumb it down for them?" April asked before thinking about it for a moment. "Did you dumb that down for Mikey?"

A smile came to his face, she was getting to know them all so well. "It is so simple that even Mikey can't be mad at Raph anymore."

April nearly gave herself whiplash she spun around so quickly. "Really?!"

"Really. It's also probably why Raph is still sleeping. He was up when I found out." He explained.

"Who was up when you found out what?" Leo asked walking into the kitchen with Mikey right behind him.

"Good you're here. Raph and I were up last night decoding those weird noises that kept popping up on my computer." Almost instantly Mikey was in a bad mood as he threw himself onto a chair at the table.

"He's not good for anything else." He said bitterly.

"Michelangelo, I am surprised at you!" April yelled scaring not only Mikey back in his seat but Donnie and Leo as well. She rarely yelled at them. The only other time was when her father was mutated. And even then she never used their full names. "Raph did everything in his power to stop her, to protect her! It is not his fault that she gave herself up to the Foot to save not only our lives but Master Splinters as well! I will not stand here and listen to you talk down on him like this!"

There was silence as April turned back around to finish cooking. Donnie cleared his throat to get the attention back on him, "As I was saying. Raph helped me find some clues to _May's plan._" Donnie emphasized, looking at Mikey with a light glare.

"What is her plan?" Leo asked not wanting anymore fights to break out between his brothers.

"First, about the noise. They were actually secret messages sent to me by someone using the Kraang signal to disguise it." He explained.

"Who would be sending you a message using a Kraang signal?" April asked looking over her should for only a moment.

"May did! She sent me parts of the Formula she has to work on while her father is still unconscious. But the best part is the message that was hidden underneath it!" Donnie started to get excited at this part waiting for any reaction to mirror his. He got one from an unlikely source.

"There was a message underneath the message?!" Mikey asked looking more upbeat then he had been.

Donnie gave him a glare again before answering. "Yes, May sent a scrambled message in with the formulas. In the end I finally decoded it."

"What did it say? What'd it say?!" Mikey asked nearly hanging off of Donnie now.

He didn't waste any time shaking the trouble maker off before answering. "Her message says, 'Turtles, I am safe. Sorry to scare you. Have to save Karai. Sending Formula, Mayflower.' Mayflower is the nick name her father gave her so there's a good chance that he is with her but I don't believe that he is awake yet. And if he is, he wouldn't be strong enough to work. Otherwise they wouldn't have needed May." Donnie explained.

"So how did Raph help?" Leo asked understanding most of what was going on.

"He found a song in May's IPod that…" He was quickly cut off by an angry voice.

"He went through May's things?" Mikey asked with clenched fists.

Donnie placed his laptop of the table before turning to Mikey. "Yes Mikey, he did. But you seem to have a problem that no one understands! It isn't Raph's fault! Stop being a bonehead and think for a minute. No matter how hard that is for you to do. Raph did everything he could."

"He could have tried harder!" Mikey yelled at him fiercely.

"That. Is. IT!" Donnie lunged at his little brother putting them in a roll and landing on top of Mikey's shell with his arm wrapped around to the back. "You will sit there, you will listen, and it will get through to you no matter how many times I have to say it! It. Is. Not. Raphael's. Fault!" Donnie yelled.

"Yes it is!" Mikey yelled back from his spot on the floor.

"It is not!"

"Is To!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Donnie, it is my fault." A voice said from the kitchen doorway.

Everyone turned to look at the figure. Raph walked in with his head low and looking exhausted.

Leo led Raph to a chair. "You look horrible."

"Not as bad as Mikey's face." Raph joked sitting down on the chair.

"Personality is still intact." Leo said sounding a little relieved.

"Raph, it really isn't your fault. We were surrounded by Foot bots that can adapt to anything we dish out. Not to mention that May and April are still only beginners. No offence April." Donnie quickly added.

"None taken." April said with a grin.

"I'm offended!" Mikey yelled from beneath his older brother.

"You're being offensive!" Donnie yelled back at him.

"I am not!"

Everyone but Raph and Mikey spoke next, even the new voice that entered the room. "Yes you are!"

Raph was the first to notice Master Splinter. "Morning Sensei." He said tiredly.

"I understand how you feel Raphael. I too did not sleep very well after the news you gave me. It seems that some things from the past are coming to light and I believe it's time that you were all told the truth."

"The truth about what Sensei?" Donnie asked walking over to his father.

"Do you mean you are going to tell them Sensei?" Leo asked concerned.

"Tell us what?" April asked. She turned off the stove and turned to face her friends and sensei.

"The truth about who Karai really is." Splinter said sitting down in his seat and closing his eyes as if trying to rid the pain from them.

"What are you talking about sensei?" Mikey asked getting up off the floor and walking over to the others.

"Karai is not who she seems, she is not who she believes she is. In truth, Karai is really…" He paused needing to find the strength to speak the next words that causes him such pain. "Karai is my daughter, Miwa."

~Scene Change~

Karai sat at the kitchen table with her father at the other end. She had woken up feeling horrible; she wasn't running a fever but that didn't stop the nauseous feeling she had. She couldn't help but feel relieved when her father stood up with his empty plate and headed for the sink. "I will be in a meeting all morning. I expect you to do your duties before I get back Karai."

"Yes father." Karai said managing to sound normal.

Once Shredder was out of the room Karai not only pushed her food away but she actually ran to the trash can and barfed up what she had eaten. Today just wasn't her day. But she still had to do her duties even if that meant she had to do them while hungry. But first she needed to bring May down some breakfast, if she could manage it.

After almost half an hour of making something for May and trying not to barf at the smell, she managed to bring it down to the basement and to May's temporary lab. Knocking for a moment and getting no answer she looked around and saw no one. Well no Kraang at least. Pulling out a key she unlocked the door and opened it. Placing the tray down on an empty spot at the lab table she turned back around and locked the door.

Karai moved to the other side of the lab table to face May so the cameras could only really see her back or were too far away to see her face. "May wake up!" Karai ordered in her best voice.

Slowly May started to come too but was very reluctant. "Just five more minutes. I was up longer than you were." She answered before moving her head away from Karai.

"WAKE UP!" Karai shouted.

May shot up from her spot and fell to the ground with a hard thud. "Ow, I'm awake now." May grunted from the floor.

Karai walked around and bent down to May. In a hushed whisper she spoke to May. "I have to be quick, I know you have work to do but something is wrong with me. I don't have a fever but I can't eat anything. This has never happened before, and don't go the way you might cause I don't do that. Shredder would kill any guy that got close. Do you think you can help me?"

Surprised by the sudden change in attitude from a few moments ago she only nodded before taking her hand and getting up off the floor. She quickly grabbed half of the bagel sandwich before going to the other side of the room and grabbing something out of the cupboard. "I haven't made much progress on the product so I don't really have much to tell you Karai. Shredder just has to wait till I get it right." May said not really looking up from the table with the computer, her back to Karai.

"The Shredder isn't a patient man May. You know that. I can't be held responsible if something happens to you because he isn't happy." Karai warned leaning on the same table only next to the door.

"I know Karai. No one is much of a match for him and his cold heart." May said

"Still going on about that huh May." Though it wasn't as harsh as it normally is. It surprised May but not as much as it did Karai. "Just finish it quickly and we will let you and your father go."

May slipped a small vile, of what was in the bottle she had gotten, to Karai and she slipped it into her pocket.

"I can only work so fast Karai. But I will do my best."

With those words Karai left May to her formulas. She made her way to the elevator and quickly downed the medicine May had slipped her. It would at least help with the nausea.

~Scene Change~

Silence filled the air at Master Splinters words. Well at least until Mikey burst into laughter. "That's a good one Master Splinter! I didn't know you could crack jokes."

Splinter glared at his youngest son. "This is not Joke Michelangelo. Karai is really my daughter Miwa, and I have a feeling that May might have figured that out." Mikey went silent after that.

"How is that possible sensei?" Leo asked seeing as he already knew about Karai beforehand.

"It's because May was friends with Karai when she was younger. I bet May saw a picture of Karai's mother and noticed the similarities between that picture and the one of Master Splinter and his family as humans."

"That is a very possible conclusion. May spent enough time in the dojo to have seen the picture. Even, possibly, to make the connection between the two pictures." Donnie said thinking out loud as he went back to his computer. "It would also explain the 'Save Karai' part of her message. I believe May allowed herself to be captured so she could be the eyes and ears for us. She can find out what they are up to and send out a scrambled message giving us the perfect opportunity to strike and not only save her and her father, but Karai as well. If she can get through to her, Karai seemed rather determined about getting May. I also noticed she looked a little rough, like she hadn't been sleeping right lately." Donnie said thinking out loud once more.

"But what about the song last night? You called May stupid and brilliant. What did the song mean?" Raph asked rubbing his head in slight frustration.

"The song you found Raph, was the last clue to the puzzle. At least, the meaning behind it. She told us the name! She said Aloha Oe, it means Good bye, but it can also mean hello. The song talks about leaving so the 'one fond embrace'; that's us, and the last line is the meaning within itself, 'Until we meet again.' So one way or another, she is coming back to us." Donnie explained.

"You're right Donnie." Leo said speaking up after the long speech. "That is both really stupid and dangerous but genies at the same time. If she can get us a message about what the Foot and Kraang are up to then we can have the advantage."

"Or it could end horribly and she could end up getting herself killed." Raph said rising from his seat so quickly that it slammed to the floor.

"Raphael, I understand your worry and frustration. But you must trust that she knows what she is doing and will be safe until we go to rescue her." Everyone was silent for a moment until Donnie realized what his father had said.

"Wait a minute sensei, did you say 'we' and not 'you'? That would imply that you would be going with us." This made the others look at Splinter with surprised eyes.

Everyone watched Splinter as they waited for an answer. Facing the Foot was one thing, facing Shredder was another, but to face Karai; would Splinter be able to do it? Could he face his daughter, know that she hated him for something that wasn't his fault? For losing her to his enemy back in Japan. Could he face his past and survive?

"Yes, I will be going with you. Even if it means facing my daughter in battle, I will not let you go in there alone." Splinter finally answered making everyone in the room concerned.

"Are you sure Master Splinter?" April asked showing her concern more than the boys were.

"Yes, April. I would rather try to tell her the truth than to have her believe a lie the rest of her life without trying." He spoke wisely.

"It's settled then, when May gives us the signal, we move. Until then, we can only hope she stays safe." Donnie said ending the little make shift meeting.

"Now who's hungry?" April asked as she set out plates and cups.

Breakfast was pleasant up until Mikey complained he didn't get as much to eat as the others. That was contradicted by Donnie stealing a slice of toast from his plate and asking if he still wanted to complain. It stopped his voice from working 'cause Mikey knew that if Donnie wasn't serious then Leo was 'cause he was eyeing his food from over Donnie's shell.

~Three days later~

May was starting to go crazy. Try as she might she was starting to lose her cool and it was affecting the progress. At one point she had completely lost it and threw some of the chemicals that were on the table, to the floor. Only to have to clean those up a few minutes later; after her breathing became normal again. "I'm starting to lose it. I've been at this for days." She paused, sitting in her seat and looking at the computer. "And now I am talking to myself." She threw her head into her hands and groaned.

A knock at the door made her stand almost instantly in surprise. Her 'Feeding' wasn't for a few more hours. "Come in."

The door opened and almost instantly shut. Karai stood before May with, believe it or not, a scared look on her face. "May, I need your help." She pleaded.

Since May has been here, Karai has been feeling sick. Yet she had been able to do her duties because of the medicine that May has been giving her in the morning. But now it seems it wasn't working at all.

"I don't know what is wrong with me." Karai sat down in a chair next to May and started talking about her dilemma. "I can eat only when I am alone or with you. The Kraang make me sick and want to attack them every time they turn around, I can't sleep in my bed, and looking at my father gets my inside all in knots and get physically ill. This has never happened before." Her voice was on the verge of cracking when she looked at her friend, though she had managed to keep an air of control about her while speaking.

May thought about this for a minute before turning to her computer. It sounded like something out of science fiction but not entirely impossible. Before telling Karai what she thought, she wanted to verify some key points. "So nauseous, insomnia, increase in anger and violence…" She scrolled through her computer while running those off to herself and trying to narrow the list down to most likely of diagnoses'.

Karai sat calmly against the table waiting for May to find something. She was great at many things, fighting, manipulation, strategy, but computers and sickness were not her strong suit. This is why she ran to May, about the only person she could trust right about now.

A few clicks, a nod or two and Karai was already getting impatient. Not even needing to turn around May smiled. "Don't worry Karai, I will find out what is wrong with you." A huff came from the said girl before clicking was the only thing that filled the room.

A few minutes later Karai had just about enough waiting. "Did you find anything yet May?" she asked angrily.

"Possibly." May said before moving to the side and allowing Karai to look at the screen. "I believe what you are going through is a type if Metamorphosis." May explained.

"Doesn't that only happen to bugs?" Karai asked skeptically.

"Normally, but on rare occasions, like after a traumatic experience happens, it has been known to happen in a human as well. Like a criminal that is sent to jail, nearly dies, and when set free never does another crime in his life." May tried to explain better though it may or may not have worked out that way.

"So you're saying that something happened in the past few days to make me go through this Metamorphosis?" Karai asked not really believing what she was hearing. "Have you lost your mind down here running all these experiments?" Curiosity written all over her face.

"No… well maybe, but this I know is what is happening to you. You are starting to realize the truth. At least I hope so. But you can't force yourself to change, let it happen and discover the new you; the Better you." May pleaded with her. She really wanted her old friend back, it would be better for Karai.

"How long does this usually last? I'm tired of feeling this way." Karai was more than frustrated now.

May looked through the information on the subject, on her computer. "Well considering this is day three. Probably by the end of the week you will be, for lack of a better word, reformed." May explained.

"Goody just in time for the shipment to go out." Karai muttered to herself.

"What shipment?" May asked curious. "Not that you have any right to tell me anything. I'm just the one being held hostage till Shredder gets what he wants." She added going back to her normal work at the computer.

Karai looked at her old friend for a minute before groaning and deciding since she helped her out she might as well tell her something. "Alright I normally don't do this but, the Kraang are transporting a truck to a new lab down town. It contains some new foot bots that need modifications. Something about the Turtles, that the Kraang have discovered while fighting them." Karai explained quietly. "Now if you excuse me I have to get back to work."

And just like that May was left alone and locked away once more. _"Well that's a start. But I can't give the guys only half the information. Maybe I can get Karai talking more tomorrow. Or figure out where they could be going by calculating their movements lately."_ May got to work on trying to figure out more information to give to the guys before the move.

The door opened only a crack before Karai's voice filled the air. "By the way, your dad's awake." And the door closed and locked once more.

~Scene Change~

Raph had been punching the dummy for the past three days, on and off. He rarely rested and Mikey apparently was still mad at him unless out on patrol and fighting. Raph just hasn't felt like himself since May was taken, which only frustrated him more, causing his anger to escalate. _'I don't understand why I feel this way!'_ Raph thought with every punch he made against the dummy. _'I can't eat, I'm always tired and I can't seem to concentrate on anything.' _Raph made a finally kick sending the Dummy off the hook and against the wall with a rip in the stomach.

Leo looked over at his brother concerned. "You alright Raph? You seem really stressed out."

Raph growled at his older brother as his eyes went white. "No I'm not alright, and I have no idea why!" he screamed in frustration sending his sai's to the ground and breathing heavy.

"I think I know just the thing." Leo said standing and walking towards the dojo. Taking the hint Raph picked up his sais and followed his brother.

~Mean while in Donnie's Lab~

Donnie was trying to find a retro mutagen while Mikey sat in a chair and ranted at him about their older, hot headed, brother.

"He's so reckless! He should have known better than to bring May topside! You know I bet she's scared and just begging to be rescued!" Mikey ranted while making wild accusations.

"Mikey, could you give it a rest? April and I were there too ya know, why are you taking it out on only Raph?" Donnie asked putting down his experiment and glaring at his little, and currently irritating beyond all reason, brother.

"Did you bring her topside?!" Mikey asked while glaring back at his smart brother.

"No but we were the ones she was going to spy on!" Donnie argued.

"But you still didn't bring her there, Raph Did! It's his fault that she is with Shredder right now!"

"That's enough!" April's voice came from the entrance of the garage, filled with anger and disappointment. "Mikey, until you can be civil to your brother I don't think you should come with us to save May. Or go out on patrol with your brothers."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Mikey yelled at her.

Before Donnie could say anything another voice filled the air. "She is right, Michelangelo. Until you can see reason, you are grounded. No rescue mission, no patrol, and no training." Splinter said as he walked into the lab. "Your anger has clouded your mind and until it is cleared, you can help no one. Hand over your weapons."

It was one thing to take their weapons for a lesson, but this was different. Splinter was basically saying Mikey wasn't fit to be a ninja. A low blow at best, but no one stopped him. Mikey turned to the only one who could possibly help him. "Donnie say something, help me out."

Looking his little brother in the eye he said the only logical thing. "Sorry Michelangelo, Master Splinter is right. You're not being fair, not a true ninja. Taking it out on our brother is wrong. He feels bad enough about May. I'm sorry, but until you can see reason I think its best if you stay home."

Mikey was speechless. His own brother turned on him. Anger filled him as he watched Donnie show no emotions while speaking to him. "Fine, if that's the way it has to be." He threw his chucks to the ground and stormed off. "I'm done with this family." He muttered to himself half way to his room. Slamming the door behind him he jumped onto his bed and scowled angrily at the wall. "They don't know anything."

Donnie turned to his master with a sad expression on his face. "Do you think he will ever come around?"

Splinter picked up the nun chucks with his ears down and a depressed look upon his face. "We can only hope so Donatello."

Splinter headed for the dojo while April stayed behind with Donnie. "So what are you working on?" April asked changing the subject.

"Well I was working on a retro mutagen but I think I need a break." Donnie said turning to her with a soft smile.

"Great, just let me grab a water from your fridge and we can go watch a movie or something." She said while walking over to the lab fridge and opening the door. Looking inside she let out a small scream before backing away.

"What is it April?" Donnie asked concerned making his way over to her.

"Donnie, what is all that?" April was a bit freaked out. Inside the fridge, was blood. And not just blood in a bag or something, no, it was dripping down the inside levels of the fridge. At the very top was splatter that seemed to be dripping down the back and sides.

"Is that… blood?" Donnie asked more to himself than his girlfriend.

"It looks like it exploded."

"But that's not possible. When cold, Blood can't multiply. It wouldn't make sense that it would explode." He thought about it for a moment until a thought came to him. "Unless, the cold triggered something in May's blood."

"Wait a minute. You have May's blood why?" April asked watching him take a sample from the fridge.

"I was curious about her ice powers. I thought her blood could tell me something more about them, but I never got around to it." He headed to the lab table and put a few drops on a slide before looking into the microscope.

April waited for Donnie to annolize what was going on before he nearly ran her over looking for something. "Sorry." He managed over his shoulder. He ran around the table running chemical tests while April watched in confusion. What has Donnie so… so… well, acting this way? "Uh, Donnie?"

"Yes April?" Donnie responded while looking back into the microscope.

"What's going on?"

Standing up straight in surprise he turned to her to see her face full of concern and curiosity. Sighing and calming down he tried to explain. "Sorry, went on auto. May's blood is very odd, I thought I had seen I similar anomaly in another sample and then I remembered I had analyzed my own blood at one point before we met just so I knew what blood looked like." April covered his mouth with her hand for a moment.

"Short version Donnie."

"Oh right sorry, so as I made a comparison I decided to run a test and if I'm right…" he was interrupted by a machine going off and a print out appearing behind him. Ripping it off when it stopped he looked the results over. Shock filled his face as he said quietly. "I _was_ right." he looked up at April who was just curious as to what he had found out. "May, is a mutant!"

"Mutant!"

"Mutant!"

"Mutant!"

That word echoed throughout the lair making everyone pause in what they were doing. Splinter even awoke from his trance, while Leo and Raph stopped mid fight to look in the direction of the lab. Mikey even peaked out his door.

~Scene Change~

Back in May's make shift lab she sat at her computer looking over the files she hacked into. _"All I need is just one location and I can tell the guys. Even better, I can make a copy of what they are moving and save it for our own use. Even get some information on the Kraang."_ May silently cheered for herself while looking through the files. Glancing at the time on the computer she decided to hide the files and get back to work. I was almost 'feeding time' and being caught spying was not on her list of things to do while in the Foot's hideout.

A few moments later a Kraang droid walks in with a plate of what looks like mash potatoes, peas, and some kind of meat all mixed together. Apparently the Kraang had made her food and did a horrible job of it.

"The one known as May Adair will consume the nutrition's of that which humans call Dinner." The Kraang spoke as it placed the plate of mush on the lab table not caring what was in the way.

"Thanks." May said in a deadpan voice. These aliens were really annoying.

"The one known as May will tell Kraang the status of which the product the one called Shredder desires." Kraang demanded.

"I don't have much to report. The formulas I have tried so far haven't worked and I'm closing in on a dead end."

"The one known as May will explain this, 'dead end' of which you speak."

She held back a groan before trying to sum up her explanation. "It means I'm running out of ideas."

"The one known as May will report when the product is complete, failure as humans say is 'Not an option'." The Kraang turned and left.

"Great, being told what to do by an alien machine." May muttered before poking the food the Kraang had brought her.

~Scene Change~

Karai was currently training in the dojo. Splinter had told her to do so, claiming her skills were weakening from being gone for so long. So she was fighting some of the foot bots until they were in pieces. _"This is pointless, my skills haven't weakened in the least. Despite how horrible I feel, it always gets better when I fight these bots."_ She thought to herself seeing the broken bots around her.

"Very impressive Karai, your skills have seemed to improve since we fought last. Perhaps, it is best you rest for a day or two. So that when the Turtles arrive you will be at your peak to crush them." He said confidently.

"They're coming here?" Karai asked confused. She hadn't been told of this plan. How could her father possibly know what they were planning?

"It's only a matter of time before they come to rescue May. This is why I have been keeping an eye on her. The Kraang have informed me that she has failed to create what I need and so she is of no real use to me other than being bait for those disgusting turtles." He explained. "And I need you at the ready to destroy them when they think they have the upper hand. I am laying a trap for them in the basement. When they arrive to retrieve May they will meet their demise." His voice held a tune of triumph before turning and leaving the dojo.

Karai watched as Shredder left before grabbing a towel and heading to her room. A lot was on her mind and what was worse, her instincts were telling her this was a bad idea. Her old friend was bait, and the turtles were walking into a trap. That's when realization hit her. She was concerned about the turtle's safety. Why?! Once inside her room she laid down on her bed and looking at her ceiling in thought. _"Why am I so concerned about the turtles? They are my enemy! I have to defeat them!" _ But Leo and May's words ran through her mind again. _'Shredder is lying to you!' 'Splinter would never hurt an innocent!'_ Shredder spoke so darkly when speaking of his trap. It had caused her to shiver internally. To make her sick to her stomach just hearing his plan; she wanted no part of it. _"But how do I tell them without getting caught?"_ She pondered on this for a long time until she realized that it was well past midnight. But at least she has an idea now. She got up from her bed, took a quick shower and got ready for bed. She needed to be ready for whatever came her way in the next few days.

~Scene Change~

The next evening while Leo, Raph, Donnie and even April were out on patrol, Mikey was left home with Splinter. With no one to talk to he was left to mutter to himself. "They don't get it. Poor Raphael did all he could, you need to cut him some slack." He mimicked in a high pitched voice. "He did nothing but stand there and let her be taken!" He slammed his hands down on the stone kitchen table. "He was useless!"

"Your anger will only consume you, my son. It will not change what has been but will affect what will be." Splinter spoke from the door way scaring Mikey.

He had forgiven his sensei partly for making him give his weapon away. He feared he would cause harm to himself or his brothers, which was probably true. "You don't understand Sensei."

"Don't I?" Splinter asked. "Let me tell you a story. Back in Japan, when I was a young man, I fell in love with a woman. But I was not the only one pining for her attention. There was another man that loved her. Oroku Saki."

"Shredder." Mikey said realizing who he was talking about. "But what does this have to do with anything?"

"Be silent and I will tell you." Splinter said in a rather demanding but concerned way. Once his youngest son was silent he continued. "He insulted me in front of her, calling me many things, I couldn't let his words go unpunished. And that was my own mistake. I won that battle but the man that I once considered my brother despised me from that day on. His anger consumed him and as a result I lost my wife and Miwa to Shredder."

"Wow, I still don't get it sensei. What does that have to do with anything?" Mikey said with a bored and confused look on his face.

"Unless you control your anger and forgive your brother for something that has already passed, then you could very well end up hurting someone you care about in the process. To do harm out of anger is a path that the Shredder followed after his defeat. Will you Michelangelo, follow in his footsteps as well?" With those words he walked out of the kitchen leaving Mikey to his own thoughts.

~Scene Change~

Leo, Raph, Donnie and April on Donnie's back continued to chase after the foot bots that had tried to ambush them earlier that night. "Raph, try and slow them down!" Leo yelled while trying to do the same.

"You got it." Raph said picking up speed and taking them from the right while Leo tried taking them from the left. Raph managed to take out one of the foot bots and Leo slashed another one making the five others to stop and turn around. They took out the bots in a matter of minutes and once the last bot's head was taken out they looked around for any others. Someone had to have been giving them orders.

"Thanks, now we can talking in private." A voice said from above.

Everyone was instantly on guard and awaiting the appearance of the Kunoichi. Leo was in front of Raph more than normal. Not quite knowing what his hot tempered brother was going to do when he saw Karai again.

"Before I show myself, I want you to know that May is fine and no harm has come to her."

"Why does that sound like a threat?!" Raph yelled up at her.

"I understand your anger Raphael, but that is not why I am here."

"Then why are you here Karai?" Leo asked not once lowering his guard or blades.

"To warn you!" Karai said before jumping down in front of them.

"It's a trick!" Donnie instantly said going into a defensive stance while April did the same beside him.

"I speak the truth." Karai pulled her sword out and threw in to the ground. "I don't want to fight."

"Why should we believe you!?" Raph asked his anger starting to get the best of him. Leo had to hold a blade in front of him to hold him back while holding his second blade in defense in front of himself.

"Because I bring news from Mayflower and I bring Intel on Shredders trap he has set for you." Everyone was silent as the listened to Karai. Raph reluctantly listened as well, though using May's nickname was a big hint that it really was from May and not a trap.

~Flashback to earlier that day~

_Karai was bringing May lunch and had been thinking about her plan all morning. It was going to be tricky and worst of all if she was caught she would be help to no one._

_Unlocking the door and walking in, she set the food down before locking the door back up. It was time for a secret chat with May. "Maylie, Da tis putting trip and angish."(1) Karai muttered lowly so only May could here. It was code from when they were younger and needed to hide a secret from their parents or other adults around them._

"_Ya? Dune Tall!"(2) May whispered back, slightly excited now._

"_Fundon tis un tremble. Tu es bit. Wen tun finnen button sute hopping tun fundon."(3)_

"_Hound?"(4)_

"_Lent da undo trip! Mi bend tu."(5) Karai finally admitted making May jump from her seat and hug Karai around the neck. "Gin fu! Gin fu!"(6) Karai said trying to pry May off of her. _

"_Won gone! Ten hodo tunu!"(7) May said excitedly before writing something down on a piece of paper and handing it to Karai._

_She took it hesitantly before looking back at her friend concerned. "Tus de I?"(8) May only nodded her head before giving her a reassuring smile. "I."(9) she quickly hid the note and headed out. Thanking her life that no one saw the transaction of the note._

~End Flashback~

Karai took out the note she received from May and handed it to them. "May gave me those instructions to give to you. Instead of leading you into the trap, we are going to lead Shredder. He plans to use May for bate to lead you to the basement but you want to head to the throne room first. I will get May's father out and have a van ready for you in the front of the building. May will somehow meet us at the trap, she didn't explain how she was going to get out just that she would be there." Karai explained.

"There is an offal lot of 'WE' coming out of your mouth. What makes you think we are going to trust you?" Raph shot angrily at her.

"May calls it, A metamorphosis. It is a change that has happened, is happening to me and to be around the Shredder has me being physically sick. You don't have to take me in, just him knowing that I am not his tool any more will be enough for me to get away."

Donnie was the first to lower his weapon slightly before walking in front of his. His eyes watched her for a few moments before standing up straight again in almost disbelief. "As hard as it is for me to say this, she's telling the truth. There is a visible change in her if you look hard enough."

"So what? We just trust her?" Raph asked getting pissed at his brother.

"This is May's hand writing." Donnie said before showing it to Raph, who calmed down noticing to familiar penmanship on the paper.

"Fine but I still don't trust her." Raph said folding his arms to prevent himself from striking out at anyone around him.

"In two days we will strike. I'll see you then." Karai shot a smoke bomb to the floor and disappeared.

"We better get going too." Leo said before turning and headed back the way they came.

**Key for code: **

"_Maylie, Da tis putting trip and angish."(1) May, Shredder is setting a trap and an ambush._

"_Ya? Dune Tall!" (2) Yeah? Do tell!_

"_Fundon tis un tremble. Tu es bit. Wen tun finnen button sute hopping tun fundon." (3)Friends are in trouble. You are bate. We need to stop it before something happens to friends._

"_Hound?" (4)How?_

"_Lent da undo trip! Mi bend tu." (5)Lead Shredder into the trap. I believe you._

"_Gin fu! Gin fu!" (6)get off! (X2)_

"_Won gone! Ten hodo tunu!" (7)Wonderful! Here's how we do it!"_

"_Tus de I?" (8)You'll be okay?_

"_I." (9)okay._

**Miko: Ah Mikey, you're not still mad are you?**

**Mikey: (looks away with folded arms over chest)**

**Miko: Don't make me have Raph give you a shell wedgie.**

**Mikey: (doesn't budge)**

**Raph: (comes up behind his little brother and gives him a shell wedgie.)**

**Mikey: Stop it Raph, knock it off! (in audible noise coming from Mikey.)**

**Donnie: Why is Mikey getting a shell wedgie?**

**Miko: Because he was being a stick in the mud.**

**Leo: I don't think that counts for a shell wedgie.**

**Miko: Are you going to tell Raph no?**

**All three watch the wedgie taking place.**

**Both brothers: No.**

**Miko: Hope you liked the chapter. Big fight coming up, see how it all unfolds.**


End file.
